Akuma no Hana
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: "Ha florecido...la flor del demonio". Durante su largo viaje en busca de los 12 demonios que devoraron su cuerpo, Hyakkimaru y Dororo recibirán ayuda de una joven cazarrecompensas huérfana. Sus vidas se verán envueltas en la batalla de Daigo y Tahomaru por su pueblo. Una asesina se unirá a la batalla buscando lo mejor para todos. ¿Qué destino le espera a Hyakkimaru y sus amigos?
1. Prólogo

**AKUMA NO HANA**

**Parte 1: "Prólogo" **

-Mamá, cuéntame la historia. - Suplicó una niña de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro como la noche, de tez pálida y aparentes 7 años de edad. Su vestimenta era un sutil kimono de color negro con flores de loto blancas, en sus tobillos y muñecas habían vendas, sus pies estaban descalzos y su largo cabello estaba atado en una coleta con un listón blanco con dos mechones al frente, en su cuello había un collar de plata con una flor de loto hecha con una especie de gema roja.

Una mujer de largo cabello marrón y ojos del mismo tono azul profundo de la pequeña se acercó a ella, usaba un kimono de seda color vino con borde dorado y decorado de color rosado claro, en su cuello había un collar de listón color amarillo pardo y su larga cabellera estaba atada en una trenza con una flor blanca adornando el extremo inferior. La mayor incitó a la pequeña a sentarse en sus piernas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida, la niña inmediatamente corrió hacia su madre y se dejó caer en sus piernas sentada, esperando emocionada que la castaña comenzará a hablar.

-Es una historia de hace mucho tiempo. - Comenzó a narrar la mujer mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo azul de esa mañana por la ventana de la habitación. - No es una historia agradable, pero sin duda tuvo el final que merecía. Trata sobre un joven que recorrió muchos lugares para cazar demonios, todo para recuperar las partes de su cuerpo que le habían sido arrebatadas por 12 demonios el día de su nacimiento, debido a que su padre, el señor de un importante reino, realizó un pacto con ellos para que le dieran prosperidad y riqueza a sus tierras a cambio del cuerpo de su hijo. -

-Qué horrible. - Murmuró la niña con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Sí, fue algo horrible, y lo que hicieron después fue mucho peor. - Respondió la mujer acariciando el rostro de su hija. - Su padre ordenó que fuese asesinado fuera del Castillo, pero la partera que le había traído al mundo no había sido capaz de hacerlo, en su lugar, le dejó en un bote en el río y dejó que navegara buscando su destino. -

-¿Y qué le pasó al bebé? - Preguntó curiosa la pequeña.

-Un buen hombre lo encontró, y al ver la determinación del niño por sobrevivir, le creó un cuerpo hecho de prótesis de madera para que pudiera sentirse como un humano aunque no pudiera sentir, oler, oír, decir ni ver nada, fue un trabajo duro criarlo, pero jamás se rindió. - Continuó relatando la mujer mientras su sonrisa cambiaba a una cara seria. - Un día un demonio los atacó, y después de que el niño, que ya había crecido, lo matara, una pierna de verdad brotó en uno de los espacios vacíos de su cuerpo, fue cuando descubrió que solamente si mataba a los demonios que lo habían devorado podría recuperar el cuerpo que se le fue arrebatado el día de su nacimiento, así que emprendió un viaje. -

-¿Un viaje? - Preguntó confundida la niña. - ¿Se fue solo? ¿Por qué? -

-Porque solamente él mismo podía recuperar lo que se le había negado tener el día que nació, así que tomó valor y emprendió un viaje para asesinar a los demonios que lo habían devorado cuando era un recién nacido, un viaje que lo llevaría a conocer cosas que jamás había conocido, y a encontrarse con personas que cambiarían completamente su ser. -

-¿Ese es el final de la historia, mamá? - Preguntó curiosa la pequeña, emocionada y a la vez consternada.

-No. - Respondió la mujer girando su cabeza para ver a la niña y esbozar una sonrisa dulce. - Ese solamente era el comienzo. -

_La historia que voy a contarles no es agradable ni mucho menos feliz. Está llena de sufrimiento, pena y tristeza, bañada en sangre de miles de inocentes y aturdida por los gritos inconsolables de los corazones de esa gente. Si no deseas saberla, puedes detenerte aquí, pero si decides escucharla, continúa. La historia que narraré comenzó hace muchos años, con aquel bebé que fue devorado por 12 demonios como un sacrificio por el trato que habían hecho con su padre. Esta es la historia de ese niño, y su nombre era…_

* * *

**¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

**¡Nuevo fic! Weno en realidad ya tengo semanas que lo escribí y tengo varios capítulos avanzados xD quería esperar a tener un poco de material para no retrasar tanto las actualizaciones. Los que me siguen en facebook o youtube saben que ahora tengo una bebé y por ende no puedo dedicar ya mucho tiempo a mis hobbies, pero trataré de terminar con rapidez este fic x3 la portada fue hecha con ayuda de una amiga muy querida que la pueden conocer como Reisu :3 su arte es muy lindo QwQ y le agradezco ya que fue ella quien me metió en el fandom de Dororo y me alentó a escribir este fic xD así que espero que les haya gustado el prólogo x3 ¡déjenme sus opiniones en los reviews que los estaré leyendo y respondiendo en la siguiente actualización!**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Encuentro

**AKUMA NO HANA**

**Parte 2: "Encuentro" **

-¡Lo logré! - Exclamó una joven de 14 años de cabello marrón corto hasta el cuello, de ojos azules oscuro y tez pálida, que vestía un sencillo kimono guindo con borde color café pálido claro decorado con flores amarillas, tenía vendajes en su muñeca izquierda y en sus muslos, así como en un espacio donde debería estar su brazo derecho, el cual había perdido. - ¡Lo maté! - Exclamó emocionada viendo al monstruo que estaba muerto en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, la cual goteaba desde la daga que estaba en la mano intacta de la joven. - Ahora… - Murmuró sacando unos pedazos de cuerda de la bolsa que estaba atada a la cinta que usaba en su cintura. - A llevarlo al pueblo. -

La joven ató las patas de aquella criatura que parecía una especie de felino enorme de color negro con afilados dientes y ojos rojos que ahora yacía en el suelo sin vida y empapado en sangre, una vez lo tuvo atado comenzó a arrastrarlo de regreso al pueblo que estaba cerca de aquel bosque donde se encontraban, siendo recibida por los aplausos de los residentes.

-¡Muchas gracias, jovencita! -

-¡Lo logró, realmente mató al monstruo! -

-¡Increíble! -

-No ha sido nada. - Respondió la joven quitando las cuerdas del cuerpo del monstruo para guardarlas. - Ahora es mi turno de recibir algo. - Dijo girándose a ver a un anciano, que claramente se veía que era el jefe de aquél pueblo. - Cumplí mi parte de matar al monstruo, mi recompensa. -

-Aquí tiene. - Dijo el anciano dándole una pequeña bolsa de monedas. - 20 monedas de oro como acordamos. -

-Muchas gracias, jefe. - Respondió la chica guardando el dinero en su bolsa. - Entonces me marcho, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. -

-Gracias a ti por ayudarnos. - Respondió el jefe del pueblo. - Mucha suerte en tu viaje, señorita. -

-No fue nada. - Dijo sonriendo. - Y mi nombre es Luka. - Agregó antes de darse la vuelta para continuar con su camino. - _"Con esto podré sobrevivir unos días muy bien." - _Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el siguiente pueblo.

Pasaron algunas horas de recorrer aquel bosque, tantas que la luz del día se había apagado y ahora era de noche, Luka a pesar de eso caminaba muy tranquila por el lugar sin miedo alguno, cuando de pronto algo entre los árboles le llamó la atención. - ¿Tres personas? - Murmuró confundida viendo a lo lejos tres siluetas humanas. - ¿Qué harán en un lugar como este a estas horas? - Se preguntó curiosa de la respuesta a su pregunta.

Al principio lo dudó unos momentos, pero luego de meditarlo decidió dirigirse hacia aquellas personas que, al igual que ella, estaban en medio del bosque a media noche. La chica caminó lentamente y con mucha discreción para evitar ser descubierta, ya que no sabía si podrían ser peligrosos o no. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se sorprendió de ver a un niño pequeño de no más de 8 años de edad junto a un adolescente de 16 años de edad. El mayor cubría sus oídos como si el ruido lo lastimase, mientras que el menor conversaba con un monje de avanzada edad que estaba sentado junto a ellos cerca de la fogata.

-_"¿Quiénes serán?" - _Pensó curiosa mirando a los 3 varones, dirigiendo su vista fijamente hacia el adolescente de cabello negro atado en una coleta y de tez pálida que cubría con fuerza sus oídos. - _"Es muy apuesto…" _\- Pensó sonrojándose levemente mientras admiraba la belleza del joven, quien pareciera que tuviera el rostro de una fina muñeca.

-Sal de ahí. - Dijo repentinamente el monje, asustándola. - Puedo verte perfectamente, no trates de esconderte. -

-Anciano, ¿hay alguien ahí? - Preguntó curioso el niño en un susurro.

-No quiero dañarlos…si ustedes no lo hacen. - Dijo Luka caminando lentamente hacia ellos con su mano detrás de su espalda lista para sacar alguna daga de su bolsa en cualquier señal de peligro. - ¿Por qué están en este lugar a estas horas de la noche? Algo podría sucederles. -

-Lo mismo pregunto yo. - Replicó el niño cruzando sus brazos, luego de que Luka estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del fuego para ser alumbrada, el pequeño se sorprendió al notar algo en ella. - ¡Ah, tu brazo! - Exclamó, en ese momento el joven de cabello negro cubrió con fuerza sus oídos y movió su cabeza y labios como si se quejase de un fuerte dolor dejándose caer al suelo, lo que hizo que el menor tapara su boca con sus manos. - Lo siento, aniki. - Susurró el niño mirando de reojo al adolescente.

-¿Qué le sucede? - Preguntó Luka curiosa acercándose al niño.

-Es que hace poco recuperó sus oídos. - Susurró el niño mirándola de reojo.

-¿Recuperó…? ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Luka confundida.

-Ese chico fue devorado por demonios en el pasado, muchas partes de su cuerpo y sus sentidos se le fueron arrebatados. - Explicó el monje con voz suave tratando de no lastimar los oídos del chico. - Cada vez que mata a un demonio, recupera una parte de su cuerpo. -

-¿Lo devoraron? Que cruel… - Murmuró Luka mirando de reojo al joven. - Entonces, ese cuerpo… -

-Son prótesis. - Respondió el niño mirando al pelinegro. - Bueno, sólo su rostro, su pierna derecha y ahora sus oídos son reales, lo demás siguen siendo solamente prótesis. -

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Luka bajando la mirada. - Pobrecito…sé lo que se siente que te arrebaten tu cuerpo sin poder hacer nada… - Dijo tocando con sus dedos lo que quedaba de su brazo derecho.

-¿También te devoró un demonio? - Preguntó el niño.

-Sí. - Asintió Luka mirando al menor. - Estaba tratando de salvar una aldea de un demonio, pero fue más fuerte que yo…logré salir con vida, pero a cambio de eso…arrancó mi brazo y se lo comió. -

-Debió dolerte, aneki… - Murmuró el niño mirándola.

-¿Aneki…? - Murmuró sorprendida mirándolo, soltando una risita melancólica. - Hace años que nadie me llama así. -

En ese momento el chico nuevamente apretó sus oídos con fuerza mientras se removía en el suelo como si estuviese sintiendo un fuerte dolor, el menor se giró a verlo, lo ayudó a sentarse y sacó un retazo de tela blanca de su bolsa para atarlo a la cabeza del pelinegro en forma de moño de manera que cubriera los oídos del chico, el cual dejó de quejarse mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito.

-Ya está mejor. - Dijo satisfecho el niño.

-¿Es tu hermano? - Preguntó Luka sentándose junto al pelinegro.

El niño negó con la cabeza. - Solamente es aniki, viajamos juntos. -

-Ya veo. - Murmuró Luka mirando al niño. - ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? -

-Dororo. - Respondió el niño con una sonrisa sentándose al otro lado del pelinegro. - ¿Y tú? -

-Luka. - Respondió la chica con una sonrisa. - Entonces dime, Dororo, ¿él es ciego? - Preguntó curiosa mirando de reojo al chico.

-No puede vernos como nosotros lo hacemos, él solamente puede ver el fuego de las almas de las personas, los animales, las plantas…bueno, de cualquier cosa. - Explicó Dororo mirando el rostro del adolescente. - Cada alma tiene un color diferente, yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho, así que no te preocupes. -

Luka negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Dororo. - Lo entiendo, yo puedo hacer lo mismo con este ojo. - Respondió señalando a su ojo izquierdo. - De pequeña sufrí un accidente con fuego que dañó mi ojo, durante el día no puedo ver muy bien con él, pero en la oscuridad puedo ver el fuego de las almas a la perfección. - Explicó poniendo su mano sobre su ojo derecho viendo a los 3 individuos como simples flamas en un lugar oscuro, las almas de Dororo y el monje se veían color gris puro, mientras que la del joven era gris pero parecía que tenía huecos, como si algo faltara en ella. - No pensé que hubiera alguien más capaz de ver así. -

-El monje también es ciego, pero ve de la misma forma que aniki. - Respondió Dororo apuntando al anciano.

-¿De verdad? - Preguntó sorprendida Luka, el monje asintió solamente y ella descubrió su ojo. - Ya veo. - Murmuró volviendo a ver el rostro del chico, quien seguía con su mirada fija en la nada. - ¿Y cuál es su nombre? -

-Hyakkimaru. - Respondió Dororo con una sonrisa. - Aunque no puede hablar, sabe escribir su nombre, así fue como lo supimos. -

-Ya veo. - Dijo mirando a Hyakkimaru con una sonrisa. - encantada de conocerte, Hyakkimaru, mi nombre es Luka, Lu-ka. - Susurró deletreando su nombre, sabía que el chico podía oírla, pero de igual manera escribió en la tierra su nombre, luego tomó con sutileza la mano del chico y la puso encima del nombre. - Lu-ka. - Deletreó mientras movía la mano del joven sobre las letras de su nombre al son de su voz.

Hyakkimaru volteó a verla con su boca ligeramente curvada, como si tratase de sonreír, aunque Luka sabía que solamente la veía como una flama, le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que él chico intentaba decirle que había entendido lo que había dicho, o al menos eso creía ella. La castaña dirigió su mirada hacia un lado del anciano, notando un monstruo ave despedazado en el suelo.

-¿Ustedes mataron eso? - Preguntó Luka sorprendida.

-Aniki peleó con él, pero todavía está débil por haber recuperado el oído. - Respondió Dororo mirando a Hyakkimaru, quien se había recostado en el suelo nuevamente. - Fue cuando el anciano llegó y lo mató. - Continuó esbozando una sonrisa. - Aniki, deberíamos detenernos en buscar al siguiente monstruo, la recompensa es buena, pero no estás en condiciones para pelear. - Susurró sutilmente intentando no dañar más los oídos del chico.

-No se preocupen por dinero, creo que puedo ayudarlos un poco. - Respondió Luka sacando la bolsa con las monedas. - Supongo que alcanzará para comer 3 comidas cada uno. -

-¿Lo dices enserio, Luka-neechan? - Preguntó Dororo mirándola.

-¿Aneki…? - Murmuró Luka sorprendida, confundiendo a Dororo.

-¿Te molesta? - Preguntó Dororo preocupado de haber dicho algo incorrecto.

-No, para nada. - Respondió Luka sonriéndole.

-Entonces, aneki, ¿te quedarás con nosotros? - Preguntó Dororo mirándola fijamente.

-Si a él no le molesta. - Murmuró mirando de reojo a Hyakkimaru. - Supongo que puedo ayudar un poco, después de todo, soy una cazarrecompensas. -

-¿Enserio? Eso es genial. - Respondió Dororo emocionado. - No es por presumir, pero yo soy un ladrón profesional. -

-¿De verdad? - Preguntó Luka mirándolo. - Entonces debo esconder bien mis cosas. -

-Tranquila, nunca les robaría a mis amigos. - Respondió Dororo con una sonrisa. - Así que no te preocupes, aneki. -

-Gracias, Dororo. - Murmuró Luka devolviéndole la sonrisa. - ¿Él estará bien? -

-Ya pasó lo peor. - Respondió el monje mirando a Hyakkimaru. - Si tuviéramos alguna medicina, podríamos usarla. -

-Hay una ciudad grande del otro lado del río. - Dijo Dororo mirando al anciano. - Puedo ir a buscarla. -

-Sí, puedes usar esto para comprarla. - Apoyó Luka mirando a Dororo.

-Mejor no, escuché que hay una guerra preparándose, es peligroso. - Negó el anciano mirándolos. - Parece que el clan Sakai, que gobierna esta área, traicionó a un aliado, los dos ejércitos tienen sus espadas desenvainadas, que extraños como nosotros nos acerquemos a ellos ahora sería un suicidio, por eso di la vuelta y me encontré con ustedes dos. -

-Maldición, ¿por qué a los samuráis les gusta pelear mucho? - Reprochó Dororo suspirando resignado, Hyakkimaru cubrió sus oídos y se acurrucó a sí mismo, haciendo que el niño tapara su boca. - Lo siento, lo dije demasiado fuerte. -

-No te muevas ahora, tus heridas se abrirán. - Replicó el anciano mirando a Hyakkimaru mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del chico, pero este se apartó de él. - Cielos, eres como una bestia escondida en su cueva. - Dijo separando la mano del pelinegro de su oído mientras se acercaba a él. - Escucha, esta es la voz de un humano, los otros sonidos son las criaturas en el bosque, el fuego y el viento. - Comenzó a decir fuertemente cerca del oído del adolescente, quien tenía una expresión de dolor. - Tienes que acostumbrarte a ello, salir de tu cueva y vivir en este mundo. -

Hyakkimaru alejó la mano del anciano de la suya y volvió a cubrir con fuerza su oído mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo con su mano derecha, su rostro expresaba un fuerte dolor y aturdimiento, Dororo y Luka lo miraron preocupados acercándose a él.

-Aniki… - Murmuró Dororo dirigiendo su mirada al monje. - Está herido, no lo fuerces. - Reprochó dándole un golpe en la espalda al anciano. - Necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse. -

-_"Pobrecillo...debe dolerle mucho." - _Pensó Luka mirando a Hyakkimaru. - _"Debo ayudarlo, de cualquier manera estoy sola, no tengo nada que perder si me quedo a su lado un tiempo." - _

El fuego se apagó y los tres decidieron que lo mejor por esa noche era descansar, cada uno se recostó en el suelo directamente, exceptuando a Hyakkimaru que dormía sobre su capa en la misma posición que estaba. Luka miró al pelinegro unos segundos antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, pensando en lo que ese chico tendría que pasar para recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado. Las horas pasaron y el Sol brilló sobre ellos, un sonido agradable llegó a oídos de Hyakkimaru, quien se despertó y comenzó a caminar hacia el origen de aquella agradable canción, llegando al borde del río donde una joven de largo cabello negro, tez pálida y ojos marrón oscuro, que usaba un kimono simple desgastado de color rojo con decorados rosas y una cinta blanca atada en moño en su cintura estaba cantando en el río. La joven se levantó del agua y miró curiosa al pelinegro, quien la veía fijamente desde el borde.

-¿Estás herido? - Preguntó la joven mirándolo. - ¿Te encuentras bien? -

Hyakkimaru caminó hacia ella mientras extendía sus brazos intentando alcanzarla, haciendo que la chica esbozara una sonrisa.

-Ah, no puedes ver. - Dijo caminando hacia él, tomando su mano. - ¿Ves? Estoy aquí. - En ese momento Hyakkimaru cojeó un momento, preocupándola. - ¿Qué pasa? Ya sé, debes tener fiebre, no deberías estar en el agua, ven. - Dijo intentando caminar con él fuera del río, pero el chico cayó y ella lo sostuvo con dificultad entre sus brazos, intentando mantenerlo de pie. - Espera, resiste. -

-¡Aniki! - Se escuchó la voz a lo lejos de Dororo, llamando la atención de la chica.

-¡Hyakkimaru! - Le siguió la voz de Luka, que corría junto a Dororo y el monje hacia los dos chicos.

-¿Viene con ustedes? - Preguntó la chica mirándolos.

-Sí, lo siento, se fue antes de que lo notáramos. - Respondió avergonzada Luka ayudando a la chica a sostener a Hyakkimaru. - No debes estar parado con esas heridas. -

-Vengan conmigo, lo ayudaré. - Dijo la chica, llamando la atención de ellos.

-Gracias, nee-chan. - Agradeció Dororo mirándola. - No teníamos cómo ayudarlo. -

-No se preocupen, síganme. - Respondió comenzando a caminar junto a Luka cargando al chico.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. - Murmuró Luka intentando no dañar los oídos de Hyakkimaru.

-No agradezcan. - Respondió la joven sonriendo. - Me llamo Mio. -

-Gracias, Mio-san. - Dijo Luka sonriéndole. - Mi nombre es Luka, él es Hyakkimaru. -

-Y yo soy Dororo. - Agregó Dororo caminando a un lado de ellas con la espada de Hyakkimaru en sus manos.

Los cinco llegaron a un desgastado santuario, donde Mio los guio hasta el interior de uno de los cuartos intactos. Una vez ahí ambas chicas recostaron a Hyakkimaru con cuidado en el suelo, Luka retiró la tela que estaba atada a la cabeza del chico mientras Mio traía un pequeño recipiente con agua y Dororo ponía un trapo húmedo en la frente del pelinegro.

-Nunca lo había visto tan débil antes. - Murmuró Dororo viendo a Hyakkimaru, quien estaba dormido.

-Debe ser por sus heridas. - Dijo el monje sentado a un lado de Hyakkimaru, recargado en una pared. - Aunque también ha recuperado muchas cosas de los demonios. -

-Probablemente le esté costando adaptarse. - Murmuró Luka sentada junto a Dororo.

-Aquí hay algunos trapos viejos, pero están limpios. - Dijo Mio dándole las telas a Dororo.

-Gracias. - Respondió Dororo, tomándolos.

-Mio-san, ¿verdad? - Preguntó el monje mirándola. - Perdónanos por causarte problemas. -

-De ningún modo, quédense hasta que él esté mejor. - Respondió Mio sonriente.

-¿Podemos? - Preguntó Dororo emocionado.

-Por supuesto, aquí hay mucha gente igual a tu hermano mayor. - Respondió Mio dirigiendo su vista hacia la entrada de la habitación. - No sean tímidos niños, saluden. -

De la puerta se asomaron algunos niños y entraron a la habitación, sorprendiendo a Dororo y a Luka al ver que a la mayoría le faltaban algunas extremidades y tenían vendajes en las zonas con faltantes. Los niños eran de diferentes edades, pero ninguno era mayor a Dororo salvo la misma Mio.

-Hubo una guerra terrible, perdimos nuestras casas y todo lo que teníamos, así que todos vivimos aquí juntos. - Explicó Mio mirando a los niños.

-¿Entonces ninguno tiene padres? - Preguntó Dororo sorprendido.

-Sí. - Asintió Mio abrazando a una niña pequeña que corrió hacia ella. - Pero todos son niños maravillosos, aunque todos somos jóvenes, lo hacemos de alguna manera. -

-Mio-nee, ¿sigues despierta? - Preguntó un niño entrando a la habitación con una escoba al cual le hacía falta su brazo izquierdo. - Vamos, salgan chicos. - Ordenó, haciendo que todos los niños se fueran. - Mio-nee será mejor que duermas mientras puedas o tu cuerpo no aguantará, cuidaré al hombre herido, así que ve a dormir. -

-Sí, sí. - Respondió Mio mirando a Dororo. - Si necesitan algo, pregúntenle a Takebo. -

-Date prisa, hice el desayuno, así que cómelo antes de dormir. - Agregó Takebo mirando a Mio.

-Sí, sí. - Respondió Mio saliendo del lugar.

-También hay algo para ustedes. - Dijo Takebo golpeando con la escoba tres veces el suelo, haciendo que una niña entrara con un cuenco con comida en una bandeja pequeña de madera. - Avena de papa, vamos, coman. -

-Gra-Gracias. - Respondió Dororo tomando el cuenco.

Takebo y la niña salieron del cuarto y Dororo miró el pequeño cuenco, viendo que la comida era poca para los cuatro.

-Tranquilo, come. - Dijo el monje poniéndose de pie mientras salía del cuarto.

-Dororo dirigió su mirada hacia Luka, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra la chica negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Estoy bien, acababa de comer mucho cuando me encontré con ustedes. - Dijo como si hubiese leído la mente de Dororo.

-Pero… - Murmuró Dororo sintiéndose mal al ser el único que comiera.

-No te preocupes, Hyakkimaru y tú lo necesitan más que yo. - Respondió acariciando el cabello de Dororo con una sonrisa. - Así que come. -

-Sí… - Asintió Dororo.

Dororo comenzó a comer la mitad de la comida del cuenco, dejando el resto a un lado para Hyakkimaru para cuando despertara. Pasó un rato y Dororo salió también de la habitación, dejando a Luka encargada de cuidar al pelinegro por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. La castaña se quedó en silencio durante un rato sentada junto al chico mientras sacaba una piedra de su bolsa y comenzaba a afilar las dagas que tenía guardada, limpiando algunas de ellas que tenían restos de sangre o piel en ellas.

Una vez que Hyakkimaru despertó, Luka guardó sus cosas y lo ayudó a sentarse, el chico comenzó a mirar el lugar donde estaba, como si se preguntara por el paradero del menor.

-Dororo fue a ayudar a Takebo-san con sus labores, no te preocupes. - Dijo Luka tratando de calmar a Hyakkimaru. - Abre la boca, te ayudaré a comer. - Dijo tomando el cuenco en su mano y acercándolo a la boca del pelinegro, ayudándolo a verterlo por su boca poco a poco a falta de un cubierto.

Una vez que el chico terminó de comer, la castaña puso el cuenco al lado y se dispuso a ir a lavarlo, pero la mano de Hyakkimaru la detuvo antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué pasa, Hyakkimaru? - Preguntó Luka confundida ante su acción, el pelinegro comenzó a mover su boca como si cantase, y ella después de unos segundos recordó la canción de Mio. - Ah, ¿preguntas por Mio-san? Se fue a dormir, al parecer trabaja por las noches y debe dormir durante el día. - Explicó la castaña, notando como Hyakkimaru soltaba su mano y volvía a recostarse en el suelo mirando al techo, Luka sonrió débilmente y se puso de pie. - Iré a lavar esto, vuelvo enseguida, no te levantes o tus heridas empeorarán. - Susurró al ver que el chico había puesto sus manos sobre sus oídos nuevamente, y luego caminó fuera del edificio.

-_"Acabo de conocerlo…" - _Pensó Luka parándose a un lado de la puerta mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo. - _"¿Entonces por qué me sentí tan mal cuando Hyakkimaru preguntó por Mio-san? No lo entiendo…" -_

Luka soltó un suspiro y camino hacia el río para lavar el cuenco y después regresárselo a Takebo, regresando inmediatamente a cuidar al pelinegro. No obstante, una vez cerca de la puerta, vio a Hyakkimaru recostado en el suelo de costado usando su brazo izquierdo como almohada, lo miró fijamente unos segundos y soltó un suspiro decaída, caminando hacia donde estaban los niños limpiando los pocos platos que tenían. El pelinegro la miró fijamente antes de que se fuera de la entrada de la habitación, pero no se movió de su lugar.

**[...]**

La tarde había llegado, Hyakkimaru seguía recostado en la misma posición mientras Dororo ayudaba a los niños a limpiar los suelos y Luka ayudaba a preparar la cena. El niño pelinegro en su labor tropezó y los demás niños que lo veían comenzaron a reírse.

-Chicos. - Los llamó la sutil voz de Mio mirándolos. - Dejen de reír y ayuden. - Dijo la chica entrando a la habitación, acuclillándose al lado del pelinegro. - Hyakkimaru, ¿cómo te sientes? - Preguntó tocando la frente del chico. - Todavía tienes fiebre, te conseguiré algo de medicina esta noche, estoy segura de que el ejército de Sakai-sama tiene algo. - Dijo poniéndose de pie. - Me voy a trabajar entonces. -

Mio salió de la habitación sin notar cómo Hyakkimaru se levantaba ligeramente extendiendo su mano hacia ella como si intentara detenerla, Luka miró esta acción en silencio desde el corredor y mordió su mejilla interior incómoda por alguna razón que no entendía, pero soltó su piel y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, mirando al pelinegro.

-La cena estará lista en un momento. - Informó mirando a Hyakkimaru, quien regresó su mano extendida a su oído, como si la voz de Luka lo hubiese incomodado, haciéndola sentir mal.

Mio regresó su vista de reojo hacia la habitación, y comenzó a cantar mientras se alejaba del templo, al escucharla, Hyakkimaru retiró su mano del oído y nuevamente la extendió hacia la puerta, como si quisiera alcanzar a Mio. Dororo y Luka lo miraron sorprendidos de aquella acción del pelinegro.

-Aniki… - Murmuró Dororo mirando a Hyakkimaru.

-_"Acabas de conocerlo, no es de tu incumbencia." - _Pensó Luka mientras regresaba a ayudar con la cena, tratando de alejar aquél sentimiento de incomodidad y tristeza que había sentido por alguna razón que no entendía.

* * *

**¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

**¡Segunda parte de este fic al fin! ¿Qué les está pareciendo? ¿Les está gustando? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones x3 **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A SoyReisu por ayudarme con algunos dibujos usados para la portada (un collab en conjunto que hicimos x3) y algunos usados en el opening y ending (pueden buscarlos en youtube bajo el nombre de AKUMA NO HANA en mi canal llamado xHimemikoYukix) y por ser quien me ayuda a avanzar en esta historia con sus opiniones de siempre QwQ **

**¡Dudas, comentarios y demás son recibidos en los reviews y respondidos en la siguiente actualización!**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Voz

**AKUMA NO HANA**

**Parte 3: "Voz" **

El día había llegado, Mio caminaba de regreso al templo con un paquete en sus manos, y se sorprendió de ver a Hyakkimaru sentado al final de las escaleras.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó sorprendida. - ¿Tu medicina? No te preocupes, toma. - Dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa del paquete que tenía en sus manos. - La haré para ti. -

Hyakkimaru la miró con una sonrisa fijamente, haciendo que Mio lo mirara de regreso mientras guardaba la medicina de nuevo en su paquete para acomodarse el kimono como si quisiera cubrir su pecho, su mirada avergonzada se desvió por unos segundos del pelinegro, pero luego volvió a verlo fijamente al notar que no apartaba su mirada de ella ni tampoco quitaba su sonrisa.

-Qué extraño...se siente como si realmente pudieras ver. - Dijo Mio mirándolo fijamente. - En lo profundo de mí. -

-Puede verte. - Dijo la voz de Dororo, quien caminaba hacia ellos. - Ve el color de tu alma. - Explicó cruzando los brazos mientras miraba a Hyakkimaru. - No te vayas así, me asustaste. -

-¿Color del alma? - Preguntó Mio confundida mirando a Dororo.

-Sí. - Asintió Dororo mirándola. - Yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho, pero él puede ver los colores de las almas de los seres vivos. - Explicó ganándose la mirada de Hyakkimaru también. - No solo gente, también de la hierba, animales, árboles...incluso puede encontrar Ayakashis fácilmente. - Dijo sin notar cómo Mio y Hyakkimaru cruzaban miradas nuevamente. - Apuesto a que tienen un color asqueroso. -

Aquél comentario hizo que Mio bajara la mirada y cubriera más su pecho, pero se sorprendió de ver que Hyakkimaru apuntaba con su dedo a los labios de ella y movía su boca.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Mio confundida.

-Quiere escucharte cantar. - Respondió Luka parada detrás de Dororo y Hyakkimaru con los brazos cruzados. - Tal parece que tu canción no le molesta. -

-¡Ya sé! - Exclamó Dororo emocionado. - Si te escucha cantar, se acostumbrará al sonido. - Dijo confundiendo a Mio. - Es como una bestia herida en una cueva en este momento, sácalo con tu canción. - Sugirió apuntando al pelinegro.

-Mi canción no es tan genial… - Murmuró Mio mirando a Hyakkimaru, quien apuntó a sus propios labios y volvió a moverlos, haciendo que ella sonriera. - Entonces… - Dijo cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a cantar. - _Escoge una flor roja, para dársela a ella, en su cabello voy a poner la flor. -_

Hyakkimaru y Dororo se veían tranquilos escuchando la canción de Mio, mientras que Luka miraba de reojo al pelinegro, sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudarlo y, en su lugar, resultar ser una molestia con su voz para los oídos sensibles del chico.

_-"¿Sería mejor si los dejo? Lo único que hago es lastimar los oídos de Hyakkimaru…" - _Pensó Luka desviando su mirada, notando como alguien subía por las escaleras. - El monje volvió… - Dijo haciendo que Mio dejara de cantar y dirigiera su mirada hacia el monje que subía las escaleras. Dororo y Hyakkimaru hicieron lo mismo, hasta que el anciano los alcanzó y se paró a su lado.

-Veo que ya estás mejor. - Dijo mirando a Hyakkimaru.

-Sí, parece que la canción de nee-chan no le molesta. - Explicó Dororo apuntando a Mio. - Así que si la escucha cantar se acostumbrará al sonido. -

-Ya veo, es una buena idea. - Respondió el monje con una sonrisa, pero luego dirigió su mirada confundido hacia Luka, quien seguía parada detrás de todos en silencio. - ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó mirando a la chica, haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

-Seguiré mi camino. - Dijo caminando dispuesta a irse, pero siendo detenida por Dororo.

-¿Por qué, aneki? - Preguntó el niño sorprendido.

-Es lo mejor. - Respondió Luka sacando la bolsa de monedas para dársela a Dororo. - Podrán estar bien con esto. -

-No te vayas, aneki. - Suplicó Dororo con la bolsa en sus manos.

-Sí me quedo seguiré lastimando a Hyakkimaru con mi voz, no quiero hacerle eso. - Dijo mirando de reojo al pelinegro, quien la miraba fijamente. - Volveremos a vernos, lo prometo Dororo. -

-Pero… - Murmuró Dororo sin soltarla. - No le molestas a aniki, yo lo sé. -

Luka negó con la cabeza. - Gracias por ser tan amable, Dororo. - Dijo dándole un beso en la frente al niño. - Cuida de Hyakkimaru ¿sí? Nos veremos de nuevo cuando ya no sea una molestia para él. -

Luka, antes de que Dororo pudiera hacer algo, se soltó de su agarre y bajó corriendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose al interior del bosque rápidamente. Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como la chica se alejaba, mientras que Hyakkimaru extendía su mano hacia donde Luka había corrido, como si hubiera querido detenerla. Una vez que el alma de la chica dejó de ser visible para él, se puso de pie y miró a Mio, quien le sonrió sutilmente.

-Regresemos adentro. - Dijo Mio mirando a Dororo.

-Sí, vamos, aniki. - Asintió Dororo algo decaído mientras tomaba la mano de Hyakkimaru para guiarlo.

-Tengo algo increíble que contarles. - Apoyó el monje caminando de regreso con ellos.

-Es lo mejor… - Murmuró Luka caminando por el bosque lentamente, deteniéndose junto a un árbol para sentarse en el suelo. - Sería solamente una molestia para él, por ahora necesita descansar sus heridas y acostumbrarse al sonido, Mio-san es la indicada para estar a su lado justo ahora… -

Luka soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie para ir de regreso al río en busca de algo de comida, _"Si volveré a viajar sola necesito provisiones…después de todo, le di a Dororo el dinero que tenía" _pensó caminando a paso lento hacia el río, como si no tuviera intenciones de irse en realidad.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias. - Dijo el monje sentado en medio de Dororo y Hyakkimaru. - La buena es que encontré un lugar en el que podrían vivir sin ser afectados por la guerra, no es muy lejos de aquí. - Comenzó a explicar mirando a Mio. - Incluso lamí el suelo y me di cuenta de que la tierra es buena para cultivar. -

-¡Eso es maravilloso, nee-chan! - Exclamó Dororo ilusionado. - ¡Podrían ir a vivir ahí! -

-Vamos Mio-nee, deberíamos vivir allí. – Dijo Takebo, sentado en medio de Dororo y de Mio.

-Sí. - Apoyó Mio contenta. - Quizá deberíamos mudamos pronto. -

-Esa es la mala noticia, algo más ya se apropió de ese territorio. - Respondió el anciano mirando a Hyakkimaru de reojo. - Un demonio vive ahí, dudo que deje entrar a alguien a su tierra tan fácilmente. -

-¿Es un monstruo? - Preguntó Takebo mirando a Dororo.

-Es mucho más fuerte que cualquier Ayakashi. - Respondió Dororo mirándolo

-Ese es un problema… - Murmuró Mío desanimada.

Hyakkimaru, sin más, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el lugar del que el monje hablaba, ganándose la mirada de todos.

-¡No puedes ir con esas heridas, aniki! - Exclamó Dororo intentando detenerlo. - Anciano, haz algo. -

El monje soltó una risa y se puso de pie. - Aunque lo dije sabiendo que irías allí, no pensé que lo harías antes de que tus heridas sanaran. - Dijo yéndose detrás de Hyakkimaru.

-¡No sean imprudentes! - Exclamó Dororo viéndolos partir a toda prisa, quedándose junto a Mio preocupado. - _"Aneki, ojalá estuvieras aquí para que lo detuvieras…" - _Pensó Dororo recordando a Luka.

-Me esforzaré más también. - Dijo Mio con una sonrisa mirando la medicina que estaba en sus manos, atrayendo la mirada de ambos niños. - Trabajaré para el otro ejército también. -

-¿Trabajarás para el enemigo? - Preguntó Takebo sorprendido. - ¿Trabajarás para ambos lados? -

Mio asintió. - A partir de esta noche. -

-¡Es demasiado peligroso! - Exclamó Takebo preocupado.

-¡Sí! Además ya la tienes difícil. - Apoyó Dororo mirando a la chica.

-Pero necesitamos estar listos para mudarnos al nuevo lugar. - Dijo Mio mirando a Dororo. - No podemos vivir en un lugar vacío. -

-Sí, pero… - Murmuró Takebo decaído.

-No te preocupes. - Dijo Mio sonriéndole. - La guerra nos quitó mucho, así que vamos a recuperarlo. - La chica se puso de pie y se dio vuelta, saliendo de la habitación. - Iré a descansar mientras pueda. -

-Mio-nee puede ser muy terca cuando quiere. - Dijo Takebo mirando a Dororo. - Pero he oído que el enemigo es bastante rudo… -

-Está bien, iré con ella. - Interrumpió Dororo, ganándose la mirada de Takebo.

-¡Entonces yo también iré! - Respondió Takebo.

-No. - Negó Dororo mirándolo.- Debes quedarte con los otros niños. - Dijo sonriéndole emocionado.- No te preocupes, si las cosas se ponen muy difíciles, la haré renunciar. -

-Gracias. - Dijo Takebo mirándolo. - Cuento contigo. -

Hyakkimaru, por su parte, llegó al lugar del que el monje hablaba, rápidamente se retiró la mitad de sus brazos dejando descubiertas las dos espadas que estaban incrustadas en sus prótesis, pero su herida del pecho (que estaba cubierta con una venda) le dolió con el movimiento brusco, haciéndolo contraerse por el dolor.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? - Preguntó el monje mirando al chico. - Deberías esperar hasta que te hayas curado.

Hyakkimaru se quedó unos segundos adolorido, pero en ese momento el demonio que estaba enterrado en una especie de agujero en el suelo, el cual tenía la forma de un escarabajo gigante con dos grandes pinzas al frente, comenzó a girar en el suelo atrayendo la tierra hacia él y haciendo que el monje y el pelinegro fueran forzados a ir hacia él, Hyakkimaru aprovechó eso para acercarse al demonio y atacarlo en la cara con sus espadas, el monje sacó una espada de la punta de su banjo, yendo al campo a auxiliar al pelinegro.

-¡Ahora! - Exclamó el monje mirando al pelinegro.

Hyakkimaru obedeció y logró herir al demonio enterrando su espada en su garganta, el monstruo se retorció de dolor mientras el pelinegro intentaba sacar su espada de la dura piel de su adversario, al momento de sacarla y saltar para alejarse de él, el demonio mordió su pierna derecha provocando un fuerte dolor en el chico mientras se comenzaba a enterrar en la tierra.

-¡Hyakkimaru! - Exclamó el monje yendo hacia él y tomándolo de los brazos para evitar que fuese arrastrado junto al demonio.

-¿Qué haré ahora? - Pensó Luka caminando lentamente por un sendero en el bosque con la mirada baja. - Yo… -

-¡GAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! - Gritó con fuerza y dolor una voz masculina.

-¿Qué? - Murmuró sorprendida Luka y algo asustada del terrible grito que había escuchado, le resultaba extraño escuchar a alguien gritar en ese lugar tan solitario, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella, haciéndola temblar. - ¿Por qué…? - Su mirada cambió a una aterrada al pensar en una posibilidad que la hizo asustarse aún más. - ¡¿Podrá ser…?! -

Luka salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde podía oír aquellos desgarradores gritos, su prisa fue tanta que sus pies fueron lastimados por unas pequeñas piedras que no vio y la hicieron gemir de dolor, pero su presentimiento era más fuerte que el dolor que sentía, por lo que siguió corriendo sin parar hasta divisar un semi-pozo de tierra, inmediatamente reconoció a las dos personas dentro de él, por lo que se acercó a ellas sin pensarlo. Su mirada cambió a una aterrada cuando vio a Hyakkimaru, quien estaba en el suelo con sus manos sobre su pierna derecha que había sido arrancada desde el muslo mientras estaba gritando de dolor.

-¡¿Hyakkimaru?! - Exclamó aterrada corriendo hacia él. - ¡¿Qué pasó?! - Preguntó sacando una venda de su bolsa mientras miraba atónita que le habían arrancado media pierna al chico, quien gritaba de dolor. - Espera… - Murmuró al percatarse de algo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico. - Hyakkimaru, tu voz… -

-La recuperó. - Respondió el monje acercándose a ella. - Pero a qué costo… - Murmuró mirando la pierna destrozada del chico, quien seguía retorciéndose de dolor mientras gritaba.

-Espera, deja de moverte… - Dijo tratando de vendar la pierna del chico, la cual seguía sangrado con intensidad, preocupando a la chica al ver la venda empapada de sangre. - Tenemos que llevarlo al templo, necesitamos tratar la herida y detener la hemorragia rápido. - Dijo mirando al monje mientras tomaba con su brazo a Hyakkimaru para levantarlo, siendo auxiliada por el anciano.

-Démonos prisa. - Apoyó el monje colocando de nuevo las prótesis en los brazos de Hyakkimaru.

Ambos ayudaron al chico a llegar hasta el templo, durante el camino Luka miraba preocupada a Hyakkimaru, quien tenía una expresión de inmenso dolor mientras su pierna sangraba sin parar, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberse ido, se sentía responsable de no haberlo detenido de ir a pelear en esas condiciones, y se maldecía a sí misma porque sabía que no podía hacer nada por él nuevamente.

-¡Aniki! - Exclamó Dororo corriendo hacia ellos desde atrás, siguiendo el rastro de sangre.

-¡Dororo! - Exclamó Luka mirándolo, sintiéndose aliviada de verlo.

-Aneki… - Murmuró sorprendido de ver a Luka ayudando a Hyakkimaru.

-Llegas en buen momento. - Dijo el monje mirando al niño.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó mirando a Hyakkimaru, pero su mirada cambió a una aterrada cuando vio la pierna del chico, cayendo al suelo de sentón. - ¡Su pierna…! -

-El demonio la tomó. - Explicó el monje mirando al chico.

-No debió pelear con esa herida… - Dijo Luka mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

-¿Te duele? - Preguntó Dororo acercándose a Hyakkimaru, el mayor gimió de dolor solamente, sin levantar siquiera su vista. - ¿Eh? Esa voz… -

-Perdió su pierna, pero recuperó su voz. - Respondió el monje mirando a Dororo.

-La voz de aniki… - Murmuró Dororo sorprendido.

-Es mi culpa… - Murmuró Luka ganándose la mirada del monje y el niño. - Si no me hubiera ido...si me hubiera quedado a su lado para detenerlo… -

-No es tu culpa, aneki… - Dijo Dororo mirándola tratando de animarla, pero no sabía qué decir en realidad.

-Por mi inmadurez le pasó eso. - Repitió Luka sin poder borrar su sentimiento de impotencia. - No debí haberme ido… -

-Aunque hubieras estado ahí, él se hubiera ido a pelear de cualquier forma. - Interrumpió el monje ganándose la mirada de la chica. - No te culpes, de cualquier manera hubiera sucedido. -

-Pero… - Murmuró Luka bajando la mirada.

-Vayamos al templo, tenemos que ayudarlo. - Interrumpió Dororo comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por los demás.

Una vez llegaron al templo, fueron recibidos por Takebo, quien miró horrorizado a Hyakkimaru. Luka y el monje lo llevaron a la habitación mientras Takebo traía varias vendas y Dororo un recipiente con agua para lavar la herida del chico. Todos intentaban calmar la hemorragia del pelinegro, sorprendiéndose a su vez de escuchar la voz del chico por primera vez (aunque fueran solamente quejidos de dolor). Luka se había mantenido sentada a su lado mirando fijamente a Hyakkimaru, apretando con fuerza su kimono mientras mordía su labio inferior. Dororo le quitó el kimono y las vendas del pecho al pelinegro y lo dejó de lado junto a su espada, dejando al chico únicamente con su taparrabo, Takebo comenzó a limpiar la herida y a vendarla, intentando no dañar al chico más de lo que estaba.

-_"Si no hubiera sido tan infantil, nada de esto habría pasado…si me hubiera quedado con ellos, habría evitado que Hyakkimaru pasara por ese dolor…" - _Pensó culpándose mientras agachaba la mirada. - _"Perdóname, Hyakkimaru…no pude protegerte…" - _

-Debe descansar. - Dijo Takebo terminando de cambiar los vendajes de Hyakkimaru. - Iré a limpiar la sangre de afuera, Mio-nee se encargará de lo demás. - Diciendo esto, el chico tomó su escoba y salió del lugar, dejando a los tres dentro.

-Aniki… - Murmuró Dororo sentado a un lado del chico, mirándolo fijamente.

-Hyakkimaru… - Murmuró Luka tomando la mano del pelinegro y apretándola con fuerza, alejando unos cabellos que el chico tenía en su rostro para verlo descansar un poco de su dolor. - _"Hyakkimaru…" -_

-Aneki… - Murmuró Dororo mirando la expresión decaída de Luka, no dijo nada, pero se sentía igual de impotente que ella al no haberlo detenido, y eso lo hacía sentirse mal.

Ninguno dijo nada más, solamente se quedaron ahí sentados junto al pelinegro, mirándolo fijamente sin hacer un sólo ruido.

El amanecer llegó pocas horas después, Hyakkimaru dormía recostado en el piso sin su ropa y con su venda llena de sangre, Dororo y el anciano estaban sentados al lado izquierdo del pelinegro mientras la castaña se encontraba sentada junto a él del lado derecho, el monje fijó su mirada en Luka, notando cómo se aferraba a la mano del chico, sintiéndose un poco aliviado al ver eso. Mio entró a toda prisa a la habitación, sorprendiéndose de la condición del pelinegro.

-¡Hyakkimaru! - Exclamó Mio corriendo hacia él, sentándose a su lado entre el monje y Dororo mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho del chico. - ¿Qué sucedió? -

-Eso no lo matará. - Dijo el monje mirando a la chica. - Sólo fue muy pronto para que luchara.

Mio suspiró al escuchar eso y miró de nuevo el rostro tranquilo de Hyakkimaru, Takebo entró a la habitación con el paquete que la joven le había dado momentos atrás cuando había llegado del trabajo, mirando a la pelinegra fijamente.

-Mio-nee no te preocupes por él, ve a dormir. - Dijo Takebo mirándola fijamente.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrada. - Respondió Mio exprimiendo un trapo limpio, comenzando a limpiar las heridas de Hyakkimaru.

-_"Esas heridas…" - _Pensó Luka mirando los moretones en la piel de Mio. - _"¿Podrá ser que ella...?" -_

-Preparen la comida para todos. - Ordenó Mio sin dejar de limpiar las heridas del chico, la joven levantó la manga de su kimono un poco mostrando un moretón, Dororo la miró en shock y se puso de pie para abandonar la habitación rápidamente, haciendo que Mio bajara su manga y siguiera limpiando el cuerpo del pelinegro. - Me alegro de que volvieras. - Dijo ganándose la mirada de Luka. - Aunque pienses que eres una molestia para Hyakkimaru, él te estima. -

-¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó Luka confundida.

-Cuando te fuiste, extendió su mano intentando detenerte. - Respondió Mio sonriendo sutilmente. - Puede que pienses que solamente lo molestas, pero si eso fuera cierto no habría tratado de detenerte. -

-Solamente es amable. - Murmuró Luka mirándolo al chico. - Nos conocimos la noche antes de conocerte, no es como si sintiera algo por mí en realidad. -

-Pero tú sientes algo por él. - Agregó Mio, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-¡¿Qué cosas dices?! - Exclamó Luka algo nerviosa.

Mio soltó una risita. - Dices eso, pero no has soltado su mano desde que llegué. -

-¿Eh? - Murmuró Luka mirando su mano, que efectivamente seguía apretando la de Hyakkimaru. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y su corazón se aceleró, impulsivamente soltó la mano del pelinegro y salió corriendo de la habitación. - _"¡¿Qué me está pasando?!" - _Pensó mientras corría intentando alejarse del lugar, bajando las escaleras hasta encontrarse con Dororo y Takebo que conversaban.

-Take, ¿has visto a tu hermana trabajando? - Preguntó Dororo sentado en el césped a un lado de las escaleras, dándole la espalda al niño.

-No, siempre me quedo en casa. - Respondió Takebo confundido. - No puedo dejar a los pequeños solos. -

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Dororo.

-No tenemos de otra, debemos confiar en ella o moriremos de hambre. - Agregó Takebo, ganándose la mirada de Dororo.

-No te estoy culpando ni nada. - Respondió Dororo mirándolo.

-Todos hicimos la promesa de algún día ser dueños de nuestro propio arrozal. - Dijo Takebo emocionado. - Será verde en verano y dorado en otoño, cultivaremos más arroz del que podamos comer. -

-Es un lindo sueño. - Dijo Luka caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-¿Verdad? - Dijo Takebo sonriente. - Solo hemos visto arrozales quemados por la guerra o secos por la sequía, pero Mio-nee dijo que todos solían ser dorados. - Explicó mirando a Dororo con decisión. - Podré trabajar en ello, así que Mio-nee no tendrá que trabajar tanto. -

-¡Take! - Exclamó uno de los niños llamándolo.

-¡Voy! - Respondió el chico, corriendo hacia él, dejando a Luka y Dororo solos.

-Ven. - Dijo Luka extendiéndole su mano a Dororo, ayudándolo a levantarse. - Sabes en lo que trabaja Mio-san, ¿verdad? -

-¿Tú también la viste, aneki? - Preguntó Dororo sorprendido.

-No hace falta verla, solo con ver su cuerpo puedo saberlo. - Respondió Luka levantando su mirada al cielo.

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Dororo soltando un suspiro, luego dirigió su mirada a la castaña. - ¿Por qué volviste, aneki? - Preguntó el chico cambiando el tema drásticamente.

-Fue una casualidad. - Respondió Luka sin mirarlo. - Iba caminando buscando un sendero lejos del campo de batalla, escuché un fuerte grito y corrí a ver qué había sucedido, tenía el presentimiento de que esa voz era de Hyakkimaru...y no me equivoqué. -

-Te preocupa mucho, ¿cierto? - Preguntó Dororo ganándose la mirada de Luka.

-Es un sentimiento egoísta...quiero creer que puedo limpiar mi error cuidando de él. - Respondió la castaña, confundiendo a Dororo. - Tuve 3 hermanos menores, pero cuando atacaron nuestro pueblo los asesinaron junto con mis padres… -

-Qué horrible… - Murmuró Dororo sorprendido.

-Sí...lo fue. - Respondió Luka con una sonrisa melancólica. - Y yo solamente escapé en lugar de ayudarlos...los dejé morir. -

-¡No digas eso, aneki! - Exclamó Dororo mirándola fijamente. - ¡Estoy seguro de que tu papá y tu mamá estarían felices de saber que estás viva! ¡Y yo también lo estoy! - Dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña, que lo miró fijamente. - Si no estuvieras viva, no te habría conocido...y estoy seguro de que aniki se siente de la misma manera. -

-Nos conocimos hace un día. - Dijo Luka con una risita.

-¡Si no le agradaras a aniki, no te hubiera dejado venir con nosotros! - Replicó Dororo con firmeza. - ¡Si aniki no te quisiera cerca, ya te habría alejado! Él dejó que nos acompañaras, eso significa que te aprecia, igual que yo… -

-Dororo… - Murmuró Luka sorprendida mirando al niño, esbozó una sonrisa cálida y se agachó a abrazar al niño, sorprendiéndolo. - Gracias...yo también te quiero, mi pequeño hermanito. -

-Aneki… - Murmuró Dororo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-_"Hyakkimaru…" - _Pensó Luka cerrando sus ojos. - _"Te quiero." -_

-Deberíamos volver, aniki se preocupará si no nos ve cerca. - Dijo Dororo separándose de Luka, pero tomando su mano para llevarla con él de regreso al templo.

-Sí, tienes razón. - Respondió la chica siguiéndolo de regreso.

Ambos volvieron a la habitación donde Hyakkimaru dormía, viendo cómo Mio cambiaba el vendaje de la pierna del chico por uno limpio. Luka se acercó al pelinegro y lo vio fijamente, notó que sus heridas habían sido tratadas y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver la tranquilidad en su rostro, lo que significaba que su dolor se había calmado.

-Está mejor, iré a descansar. - Dijo Mio mirando a Luka y a Dororo. - Cualquier cosa, díganme de inmediato. -

-Sí, gracias nee-chan. - Respondió Dororo, despidiendo a Mio.

La pelinegra salió del lugar y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar, dejando solos a Luka y a Dororo con el chico. La castaña miró fijamente a Hyakkimaru y se sonrojó levemente al notar su cuerpo definido que seguía al descubierto, teniendo cubiertas solamente la parte que cubría su taparrabos.

-Supongo que será mejor vestirlo, pronto hará frío y su fiebre podría volver. - Dijo Luka tomando el kimono de Hyakkimaru.

-Sí, tienes razón. - Respondió Dororo ayudándola.

Dororo levantó ligeramente el cuerpo de Hyakkimaru para que Luka pudiera ponerle el kimono, una vez terminaron volvieron a recostarlo en el suelo, dejándolo descansar.

* * *

**¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

**Celebramos Año Nuevo trayendo el capítulo 3 de Akuma no Hana, ¿qué les está pareciendo? ¡Me gustaría recibir sus reviews al respecto!**

**Saludos a: Marta Trigo Escorihuela por darle fav al fic :3 espero te esté gustando y ojalá pueda recibir algún review tuyo sobre lo que te ha parecido el fic!**

**¡Dudas, comentarios y demás son recibidos en los reviews y respondidos en la siguiente actualización!**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Sentimientos Dolorosos

**AKUMA NO HANA**

**Parte 4: "Sentimientos Dolorosos"**

El tiempo pasó y el atardecer llegó. Hyakkimaru se encontraba solo en la habitación sentado en el suelo con su espalda recargada en la pared a un lado de la puerta, el chico miraba fijamente su pierna herida recordando el momento en que la había perdido, su mirada cambió a una decidida y tomó su espada para intentar ponerse de pie, pero esta resbaló y lo hizo caer con fuerza al suelo. Mio entró en ese momento al lugar, viendo la escena.

-¡Hyakkimaru! - Exclamó Mio corriendo a ayudarlo a recostarse en el suelo - Debes estar quieto. - Reprochó corriendo a tomar la venda que había dejado caer para ayudarlo. - No debes ir, entiendo que estés frustrado, ¿pero y si mueres? -

Dororo se acercó a otra de las entradas de la habitación, viendo a Mio cambiar el vendaje de Hyakkimaru.

-Yo también me presiono mucho, así que te entiendo. - Dijo Mio ganándose la mirada del chico. - Soy tan tonta… - Dijo tomando la venda y apretándola con fuerza cerca de su rostro, su voz sonaba afligida, lo que llamó la atención de Hyakkimaru. - Sabía que no era fácil hacer dinero… - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero rápidamente las limpió. - No, no, prometí que nunca lloraría por culpa de un samurái de nuevo. - Dijo sonriéndole al pelinegro, quien se sentó mientras la miraba. - Tú también, si te esfuerzas demasiado y mueres, pierdes... - Agregó ayudándolo a recargarse en la pared. - Como sea, escuché que encontraste tu voz, es increíble, intenta decir algo. - Sugirió, pero Hyakkimaru negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre sus oídos. - ¿Tu propia voz es ruidosa para ti? - Preguntó mirando la expresión afligida del chico mientras tocaba el interior de sus oídos con sus dedos índices. - No puede ser… - Murmuró soltando una risita divertida. - Te acostumbrarás, Dororo dijo que eras como una bestia en una cueva. - Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los codos de Hyakkimaru, pero este nuevamente negó con la cabeza sin descubrir sus oídos. - ¿Qué tal una canción? Te gustan las canciones, ¿no? - Sugirió sonriente, comenzando a cantar. - _Escoge una flor roja. - _Hyakkimaru descubrió sus oídos y la miró fijamente algo preocupado. - Canto cuando me siento triste en lugar de llorar. - Dijo comenzando a cantar nuevamente. - _Escoge una flor roja... -_

Dororo escuchó pasos detrás de él y se giró a ver al monje, quien le hizo una seña con su dedo de que no hiciera ruido, ambos miraron la escena un momento y el anciano se retiró, siendo seguido por Dororo. La escena también era observada por la otra entrada por Luka, quien aferraba a su pecho unos vendajes limpios que llevaba para el pelinegro, pero al verlo tan cerca de Mio se había sentido incómoda y había decidido quedarse ahí sin más. Mio siguió cantando para Hyakkimaru, pero se sonrojó y cubrió su pecho con su kimono al notar la mirada fija del chico sobre ella.

-No me mires tanto. - Dijo confundiendo al pelinegro. - Puedes ver las almas de la gente ¿verdad? Sus colores. - Explicó, haciendo que el chico acercara un poco su rostro a ella. - Por favor no mires la mía, es probable que esté sucia, muy sucia. - Mio se sorprendió cuando Hyakkimaru puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas, mirándola fijamente de cerca. - Qué extraño...no detesto estas manos… - Murmuró poniendo las suyas sobre las del chico, mirándolo fijamente.

Luka apretó con fuerza los vendajes mientras mordía su labio inferior, su corazón se sentía comprimido.

-_"¿Por qué me siento así? No lo entiendo…" - _Pensó Luka mirando la escena. - _"Hyakkimaru… ¿Por qué eres tan doloroso para mí...pero a la vez tan preciado?" -_

-Debo ir a trabajar. - Dijo Mio bajando los brazos de Hyakkimaru. - Nos vemos después. - Se despidió poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

El pelinegro la miró irse extendiendo su mano hacia ella, pero no pudo hacer nada por detenerla. Luka y Mio cruzaron miradas por un momento, y luego la pelinegra desvió la mirada sonrojada mientras avanzaba más rápido, como si quisiera evitar ver los ojos de la castaña. Luka estuvo a punto de irse, pero se sorprendió de ver la mirada fija de Hyakkimaru sobre ella, haciéndola sonrojarse levemente. El recuerdo de Mio y el chico juntos volvió a su mente, haciéndola sentir nuevamente afligida, Luka se dio la vuelta intentando huir del lugar, pero una especie de sonido emitido por la voz de Hyakkimaru la hizo girarse a verla, notando que extendía su mano hacia ella. Soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia él con lentitud, sentándose a su lado mientras miraba el otro extremo de la habitación, el chico la miraba fijamente, haciendo que soltara nuevamente un suspiro.

-Es extraño estar con alguien y no decir nada. - Murmuró Luka hablando despacio, pero sin mirarlo. - Pero supongo que mi voz sigue siendo molesta para ti. - Hyakkimaru negó con la cabeza, sorprendiéndola. - ¿Lo dices enserio? - El chico asintió, y apuntó su dedo hacia los labios de Luka mientras movía los suyos como si quisiera decir algo. - Oye, a diferencia de Mio-san, yo no sé cantar, lo siento. - Dijo ganándose la mirada algo confundida del chico, quien ladeó un poco su cabeza sin quitar su vista de ella. - Lo digo enserio, no puedo cantar, de verdad lo lamento. - Repitió soltando un suspiro ante la mirada insistente del pelinegro. - ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? - Hyakkimaru no respondió inmediatamente, se quedó pensativo unos momentos, y después solamente asintió. - Bien...te contaré una historia que sé muy bien. - Dijo mirando nuevamente al frente. - Hace 14 años existía un pueblo llamado Kamakura en honor a la familia que los gobernaba, era un pueblo pequeño pero muy rico en cultivos, habían muchos arrozales y plantas de diferentes cosas, todos los habitantes eran muy unidos y dulces, se ayudaban unos a otros y trabajaban para la prosperidad del pueblo. - Comenzó a relatar con una sonrisa. - La familia cabeza era conformada por un padre, una madre y una bebé recién nacida que se convertiría en su sucesora en el futuro...los años pasaron y la feliz familia había crecido con el nacimiento de una segunda hija y después de dos pequeños gemelos, una niña y un niño. Su padre les enseñó a luchar y a cuidar de las tierras, mientras que su madre les enseñó a leer y escribir, eran una gran familia muy unida. - Hyakkimaru la veía atentamente, prestando atención a sus palabras, Luka se quedó en silencio un momento y después suspiro, bajando su mirada. - La hija mayor tenía solamente 8 años, un ejército samurái llegó al pueblo para conquistarlo...quemaron las casas, mataron a los varones y niños, violaron a las mujeres, destruyeron los cultivos...fueron unos minutos los que pasaron cuando el caos reinó en el pequeño pueblo, los Kamakura intentaron defenderse, pero asesinaron a sus hijos y a ellos de la forma más cruel posible, los torturaron hasta llevarlos a una muerte lenta en agonía...solamente su primogénita fue capaz de escapar gracias a la ayuda de un aldeano amable que dio su vida para ayudarla a escapar, sirviendo como un escudo para recibir las flechas que lanzaban hacia él, dejando que ella huyera y viviera. - Luka hizo nuevamente una pausa y limpió unas lágrimas que habían resbalado de sus ojos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hyakkimaru mientras sonreía débilmente. - Es algo gracioso que la niña creció y se convirtió en una adolescente llorona y débil. - El pelinegro puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Luka, atrayendo su mirada hacia él. - Hyakkimaru… - Murmuró con la mirada fija del chico sobre él, no le molestaba, al contrario, sentía como si él intentase darle ánimos a su manera. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y comenzó a sollozar mientras apretaba su kimono. - ¡Hyakkimaru! - Exclamó saltando hacia el pecho del chico, comenzando a llorar desesperada mientras se aferraba al kimono negro de Hyakkimaru. - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - Se disculpó repetidamente, ganándose la mirada del pelinegro.

Hyakkimaru puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Luka intentando calmarla a su manera, la chica se aferró más a él sin poder dejar de llorar, sentía que finalmente podía liberar la tristeza encerrada en su corazón por largos años sin que nadie la juzgara por ello. Dororo miró la escena desde la puerta, sonriendo aliviado de ver que al fin se habían reconciliado sus compañeros de viaje. Luka se separó de Hyakkimaru luego de unos minutos más calmada, limpió sus lágrimas y respiró hondo.

-Lo siento, no debí hacer eso. - Se disculpó mirando al chico de reojo. - Perdón si te molesté… - Hyakkimaru negó con la cabeza, haciendo que ella sonriera. - Es tan fácil hablar contigo, no sé por qué...aunque es un poco vergonzoso saber que puedes ver mi alma ¿sabes? Supongo que podrás notar esas manchas rojas en ella… - Murmuró mirando su mano, notando con su ojo dañado su alma gris con pequeños huecos muy similar a la de Hyakkimaru, pero a diferencia de él, la suya tenía manchas rojizas en ella. - La sangre de los humanos que asesiné la mancharon, y jamás podré borrarla…en cambio la de Mio-san es tan pura como la de Dororo… - Dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro, sonrojándose por su comentario inoportuno. - ¡Como sea! - Exclamó poniéndose de pie. - ¿Necesitas algo? - Preguntó mirándolo, Hyakkimaru desvió su mirada y apuntó hacia un pedazo de madera tirado en el otro lado de la habitación, confundiéndola. - ¿Quieres eso? - Preguntó mirándolo, el chico asintió solamente. - Bien. - Respondió sin entender, pero fue por la madera y se la dio al chico, quien la tomó y la miró fijamente. - ¿Algo más? -

Hyakkimaru negó con la cabeza y se sacó uno de sus brazos, comenzando a tallar la madera en sus manos.

-Bueno, iré a lavar las vendas, grita si me necesitas. - Dijo tomando las vendas ensangrentadas del suelo y dejando las limpias que llevaba a un lado, saliendo de la habitación.

Pasaron los minutos y Dororo volvió a la habitación con una charola con comida, sentándose a un lado del pelinegro que seguía tallando la madera.

-Vamos, come. - Dijo Dororo poniendo la charola en el suelo y tomando un poco de comida, dándole de comer a Hyakkimaru en la boca, quien la abrió sin problemas y obedeció. - Vamos, te hará más fuerte. - Repitió tomando más comida y poniéndola en la boca del chico abriendo un poco su boca. - No importa si perdiste una pierna, recuperaste tu voz, así que di algo. - Dijo dándole más comida antes de que terminase de masticar. - Vamos, necesitas comer si quieres usar esa voz. - Hyakkimaru soltó la madera y comenzó a golpearse el pecho intentando pasar la comida que Dororo le había dado. - Toma un poco de agua. - Dijo dándole un cuenco con agua, la cual el pelinegro tomó de golpe. - Lo siento. - Se disculpó quitando el cuenco de la mano del chico, ganado su mirada. - Oye, aniki...no perderás ¿verdad? - Preguntó mirándolo preocupado. - Nunca te convertirás en un demonio ¿verdad? -

Hyakkimaru ignoró a Dororo mientras volvía a tallar la madera en sus manos con la espada de su brazo.

-De todos modos, come ahora. - Repitió Dororo mientras continuaba dándole comida a Hyakkimaru.

_-"Nunca creí que le contaría eso a alguien y saltaría llorando a sus brazos…" _\- Pensó Luka ayudando a lavar la ropa en el río que corría cerca del templo. - _"¿Por qué soy tan débil cuando se trata de él? Mi corazón estalla en miles de emociones a su lado, no lo entiendo…" - _Pensó suspirando mientras veía su reflejo en el agua. - Además… - Murmuró para sí misma mirando su mano, notando el color de su alma, recordando casi al instante la del pelinegro. - Siento como si hubiera visto un alma muy similar a la suya en el pasado… -

Luka terminó de lavar la ropa y volvió con ella al templo, notando a Hyakkimaru que seguía tallando aquel trozo de madera, no entienda qué pretendía lograr el chico, pero lo dejó pasar. El tiempo pasó y la noche llegó, la chica cambió el vendaje de la pierna del pelinegro y después se recostó a un lado de Dororo, quien se había quedado dormido al lado de Hyakkimaru. Luka miró fijamente unos momentos al chico, preguntándose si estaría durmiendo o no, pues tenía sus ojos totalmente abiertos, decidió imaginar que al fin descansaba, por lo que se acostó y finalmente se dispuso a dormir.

La luz del día la despertó, notando la ausencia de sus dos compañeros de viaje, unos ruidos fuera de la habitación llamaron su atención, por lo que salió al exterior notando como los niños miraban asombrados a Hyakkimaru, quien había hecho una especie de pierna de palo con un pequeño acolchado en la parte inferior hecho con tela. El pelinegro se movía tratando de controlar sus movimientos con su nuevo reemplazo de pierna mientras Dororo lo miraba sentado en una roca, Luka miró la escena con ternura, parándose a un lado de Dororo sin apartar su mirada de Hyakkimaru.

-¿Entonces para eso quería la madera? - Preguntó Luka viendo cómo el chico se quitaba sus brazos y empezaba a entrenar con sus espadas.

-Sí. - Asintió Dororo.

-Me voy a trabajar. - Dijo Mio pasando a un lado de Dororo y Luka, ganándose la atención de ambos. - No dejen que Hyakkimaru vaya a luchar contra eso, su cuerpo no está listo. -

-Lo sabemos. - Respondió Dororo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces me retiro. - Dijo Mio alejándose del templo.

**[...]**

Las horas pasaron y todos yacían durmiendo tranquilamente en el templo. Dororo despertó en la madrugada, percatándose de que Hyakkimaru no se encontraba en el lugar, miró a Luka pero al verla dormir plácidamente decidió ir corriendo a buscar al pelinegro. Por su parte, Hyakkimaru se encontraba en el lugar donde estaba el demonio, el cual salió de la tierra y saltó directamente hacia el pelinegro, quien inmediatamente se quitó sus prótesis de los brazos y corrió hacia él atacándolo.

-¡Luka-nee! - Exclamó Takebo moviendo a la chica despertándola.

-¿Take…? - Murmuró Luka abriendo un poco sus ojos mientras se sentaba.

-¡Graves problemas! - Exclamó el chico moviéndola constantemente. - ¡Hyakkimaru se fue a pelear con el monstruo! -

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritó Luka poniéndose de pie, ambos chicos escucharon pasos cerca, Takebo salió a recibir a Mio mientras la chica castaña comenzaba a buscar su bolsa donde guardaba sus armas.

-¡Mio-nee, graves problemas! - Exclamó Takebo mirando a Mio, quien venía subiendo las escaleras con un paquete con comida dentro. - ¡Hyakkimaru se fue a pelear con el monstruo de nuevo! ¡Dororo se fue tras él! -

-¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó Mio tirando al suelo la comida mientras subía corriendo al templo. - ¿Y Luka? -

-Está buscando sus cosas para ir a ayudarlo. - Respondió Takebo corriendo junto a ella de regreso al templo.

-¡Luka! - Exclamó Mio viendo a la castaña, quien salía de la habitación mientras ataba la bolsa en su cintura.

-¡Iré a ayudarlo, está herido, podría sucederle algo! - Dijo Luka mirando a Mio, pero se detuvo al ver cómo el ejército enemigo llegaba al templo armado. - ¿Q-Qué…? -

-¡Mátenlos a todos! - Exclamó el líder del ejército, haciendo que los soldados corrieran con antorchas a quemar todo mientras con sus espadas corrían a atacarlos.

-¡Corran! - Exclamó Luka lanzando algunas de sus dagas hacia los soldados, pero uno de ellos la golpeó con el mango de su espada en la cabeza con fuerza, dejándola semi-inconsciente.

-¡Luka! - La llamó Mio tomándola en sus brazos y llevándosela con ella mientras corrían junto con los niños intentando huir.

-Mio… - Murmuró Luka intentando recuperar la consciencia, la lluvia fría comenzó a caer sobre ellos, nublando su vista.

Por otro lado, Hyakkimaru siguió luchando contra el demonio, quien volvió a morder la pierna herida del chico destrozando la pierna de madera que había hecho, pero en su interior había una espada, el pelinegro aprovechó para perforar al demonio con ella en su boca y saltó en el aire dispuesto a dar el golpe final, la lluvia comenzó a mojarlo y pudo escuchar la voz de Dororo llamándolo, se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza del demonio, cortando su cabeza. Hyakkimaru cayó al suelo y Dororo corrió a auxiliarlo, notando cómo la espada se despegaba de su pierna y esta volvía a crecer sana.

La lluvia que había comenzado se despejó en ese instante, por lo que Hyakkimaru y Dororo volvieron al templo con más calma.

-¿Cómo pudiste irte sin decirme? - Preguntó Dororo caminando detrás de Hyakkimaru. - Pero bueno, al menos tu pierna volvió a crecer. - El pelinegro dejó de caminar en ese momento, confundiendo a Dororo. - ¿Qué pasa? - Cuestionó siguiendo la mirada del chico, notando el humo que venía de una dirección conocida. - ¡El templo…! -

Ambos salieron corriendo al templo, viendo el lugar en llamas mientras los samuráis mataban sin piedad a los niños que corrían desesperados intentando huir.

-¿Qué demonios es esto…? - Murmuró Dororo atónito. - ¿Qué está pasando? -

-¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó el líder del ejército. - ¿Eres uno de ellos también? - Dijo apuntando con su lanza hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de Takebo y Mio ensangrentados. - Esa chica vino a hacer negocios lascivos en nuestro campamento, pero anoche la vimos entrar al campamento de Sakai, era una espía sospechosa, así que ha sido eliminada. -

-¡Nee-chan, Take! - Exclamó Dororo corriendo hacia ellos, pero siendo levantado de la ropa por el líder. - ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudieron…?! - Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el hombre lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo, lastimando su espalda.

-¡Veo que también eres de ellos! - Exclamó el hombre a punto de asesinarlo, pero Hyakkimaru se retiró uno de sus brazos y cortó el brazo del hombre.

Dororo corrió hacia Mio, mientras que los samuráis rodeaban a Hyakkimaru con sus armas desenvainadas, aunque él no se mostraba asustado en realidad.

-¿Quién eres tú? -

-¡Sus brazos…! -

-¡Nee-chan! ¡Nee-chan, resiste! - Exclamó Dororo moviendo a Mio, quien estaba llena de golpes y sangre. - ¡Take! - Exclamó mirando al niño muerto a un lado de la chica.

Mio abrió sus ojos levemente y comenzó a cantar con su voz ahogada. - _Escoge una...flor roja… - _De sus ojos resbaló una lágrima, mientras su voz se apagaba más. - _Para dársela...a ella… -_

-Nee-chan… - Murmuró Dororo mirándola.

Hyakkimaru reconoció aquella canción y la voz de quien cantaba, el recuerdo de Mio vagó por su mente, su mirada cambió a una aterradora mientras gritaba con fuerza y unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos asustando a todos incluido Dororo, aquellas lágrimas se desvanecieron y el joven comenzó a matar sin piedad a los samuráis, bañándose en su sangre mientras gritaba enfurecido.

-A-Aniki… - Murmuró Dororo con lágrimas en sus ojos viendo a Hyakkimaru con temor. _"Esperemos que la bestia que salga de la cueva no sea un monstruo", _las palabras del monje resonaron en su mente, haciendo que las lágrimas corrieran por las mejillas del niño. Su vista se centró en la mano de Mio, quien sostenía con fuerza una bolsita verde.

-Sálvenme...por favor… - Tartamudeó el líder al ver que Hyakkimaru caminaba hacia él luego de haber asesinado brutalmente a los demás.

Hyakkimaru jadeó dos veces y después levantó su brazo mientras soltaba un gruñido dispuesto a matar al hombre, pero Dororo lo abrazó de la cintura deteniéndolo.

-¡Detente aniki, detente! - Exclamó Dororo llorando, Hyakkimaru lo empujó y trató de seguir al hombre que salió corriendo lejos, pero el chico nuevamente lo abrazó. - ¡No lo hagas! ¡No puedes convertirte en un monstruo! - Hyakkimaru gruñó mirando huir al samurái intentando zafarse del agarre, pero el niño no se lo permitió. - ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, aniki! - El pelinegro jadeó y después miró a Dororo, quien seguía aferrado a su kimono. - Aniki, nee-chan tenía esto con ella. - Dijo extendiéndole la bolsita a Hyakkimaru sin dejar de llorar. - Es semilla de arroz...realmente lo recuperó de los samuráis para hacer su propio arrozal. - Hyakkimaru se dejó caer al suelo sentado mientras Dororo se recargaba en su pecho con su voz quebrada. - Ella no perdió...así que tampoco puedes perder...por favor… -

Hyakkimaru se calmó y miró el cuerpo de Mio, caminando hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos.

-Do...roro… - Murmuró una voz femenina, atrayendo la mirada de Dororo. - Doro...ro... -

-¿Aneki? - Murmuró Dororo girándose a ver a Luka, quien estaba escondida debajo del templo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, cortadas y quemaduras, respiraba con dificultad y su voz estaba ahogada, el niño corrió a ayudarla a salir mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. - ¡Aneki, ¿estás bien?! -

-Sí...creo… - Murmuró dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hyakkimaru, quien estaba abrazando el cuerpo de Mio. - Hyakkimaru… -

Hyakkimaru escuchó su voz, pero la ignoró y se aferró al cuerpo de Mio. - Mi...o… - Murmuró aferrándose a ella afligido.

-Hyakkimaru… - Murmuró Luka mirando la escena al igual que Dororo. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, y su voz se quebró. - Lo siento tanto…quise protegerlos…juro que lo intenté, lo intenté pero… -

-No es tu culpa, aneki. - Dijo Dororo mirándola. - Los samuráis son así… -

-Mio-san me salvó… - Murmuró Luka sentándose en el suelo con dificultad, sus heridas dolían terriblemente por el sudor y el ardor de las llamas, pero lo soportó. Su pierna derecha sangraba con fuerza por una cortada de espada. - Fui salvada otra vez…mientras no hacía nada por ellos… -

**_-Flashback-_**

_-Tienes que caminar, Luka. - Dijo Mio jalando a la chica hacia el interior del templo. - No hay tiempo, vamos. - _

_-¡Ahí está la espía! - Exclamó un de los samuráis._

_-¡Oh no! - Dijo Mio tratando de acabar a Luka por una de las entradas de la habitación donde habían dormido. _

_El samurái se dirigió hacia ellas, pero Take se interpuso con una espada desgastada en sus manos, atacando al hombre para evitar que entrará al lugar. _

_-¡Huye, Mio-nee! - Exclamó Takebo deteniendo al hombre._

_-¡Maldito mocoso! - Gruñó el samurái golpeando al chico, quien a duras penas pudo defenderse. _

_-Escucha Luka, tienes que esconderte. - Dijo Mio soltando a la chica, viendo como los samuráis se dirigían hacia ellas. - ¡No vayas a salir por nada, estaremos bien! - Exclamó empujando a Luka por la puerta tumbándola en el suelo. _

_Luka se arrastró con dificultad debajo del suelo del templo, ocultándose de los samuráis. Mío tumbó el umbral de la puerta para fingir que Luka había muerto evitando que la buscaran, y después corrió fuera del lugar para ayudar a Takebo, pero fue tomada por el líder del ejército del cabello, quien comenzó a golpearla en el rostro con fuerza mientras el niño corría a auxiliarla. Luka pudo ver con su visión borrosa como el cuerpo de Takebo caía del templo con una herida en su espalda y un charco de sangre formándose bajo él, sus oídos que se encontraban aturdidos escucharon el grito de Mio antes de caer al suelo con varios cortes de espada en su cuerpo, llena de moretones, heridas y sangre. Quiso llamarla pero su voz no salió, su mirada se nubló por el calor del lugar, intentó ir a ayudarlos pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, a lo lejos escuchó el grito de Dororo llamando a Mio, arrastrándose hacia él con dificultad, la canción suave de la chica fue entonada por los labios de la pelinegra y después su voz se apagó, la castaña mordió su labio inferior al saber que Mio había dejado ese mundo y no había podido salvarla, estuvo a punto de caer inconsciente cuando el grito desgarrador de Hyakkimaru la hizo volver en sí, tomando fuerza de donde no tenía para arrastrarse hacia ellos, podía ver la sangre saltar por todos lados mientras los cuerpos sin vida de los samuráis caían al suelo. _

_-"Hyakkimaru…" - Pensó intentando llegar hacia afuera de su escondite. _

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

-No pude proteger a la amada de Hyakkimaru… - Murmuró Luka llorando mientras se aferraba a la ropa de Dororo. - No pude proteger a nadie de nuevo… -

-Aneki… - Murmuró Dororo abrazándola.

Las llamas se extinguieron después de que el templo se redujo a cenizas. Dororo cavó dos agujeros en el suelo mientras Hyakkimaru seguía aferrado al cuerpo de Mio y Luka reposaba en el suelo de sus heridas que seguían sangrando, sobre todo la de su pierna, la cual ya estaba vendada.

Hyakkimaru se colocó sus prótesis nuevamente y tomó a Mio en sus brazos para recostarla con cuidado en el agujero por sugerencia de Dororo, quien hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de Take. El niño juntó sus brazos y rezó por la paz de los que habían fallecido para después cubrir ambos cuerpos con tierra, poniendo una piedra encima de cada tumba.

-Dame tu insignia. - Pidió Dororo mirando a Hyakkimaru, quien le dio la pequeña bolsita morada con un emblema en medio que llevaba colgado en su cuello, Dororo depositó dentro la bolsita verde de semillas que Mio había aferrado en su mano antes, guardándola en la bolsa de Hyakkimaru y devolviéndosela.

-Hay que seguir. - Dijo Dororo comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por Hyakkimaru.

Luka intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo, su herida dolía demasiado y el sangrado la tenía demasiado débil, sabía que su cuerpo no resistiría. Se mentalizó para quedarse en ese lugar y dejar partir a los chicos, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que Hyakkimaru extendía su mano hacia ella para ayudarla.

-Lo siento, no puedo… - Murmuró mirando su pierna. - No podré caminar en un rato… -

Hyakkimaru la miró fijamente, y cuando Luka creyó que la dejaría ahí sin más, el chico colocó uno de sus brazos bajo sus piernas y el otro en su espalda, cargándola para caminar detrás de Dororo. La castaña lo miró sorprendida, quiso decir algo pero su voz no salía, inconscientemente colocó su mano sobre el pecho del pelinegro, quien siguió caminando detrás de Dororo.

-Lo siento. - Murmuró bajando su mirada. - No pude protegerla… -

Hyakkimaru negó con su cabeza y la miró fijamente, como si sus miradas se cruzaran. Luka sintió como si un peso en su pecho se liberara, por lo que únicamente recargó su rostro en el pecho del chico, se sentía cansada, solamente quería dormir, y así lo hizo.

* * *

**¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

**¡Nueva actualización de Akuma no Hana! ¡Se nos fue la Mio! T-T Pero al menos cumplió su sueño de alguna manera, ¿qué les está pareciendo? ¡Los leo en los comentarios!**

**¡Dudas, comentarios y demás son recibidos en los reviews y respondidos en la siguiente actualización!**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Sagadalius

**AKUMA NO HANA**

**Parte 5: "Sagadalius"**

Habían pasado varias horas desde lo sucedido en el templo, los tres habían seguido su camino sin decir una sola palabra. Dororo dirigió su mirada hacia Hyakkimaru, quien caminaba serio mientras cargaba a Luka en sus brazos.

-Aneki. - Murmuró Dororo mirándola dormir. - Aneki, ¿te sientes bien? - Repitió moviendo ligeramente a Luka, pero esta no reaccionó. - ¿Eh? ¡Aneki, despierta! ¡Aneki! -

Dororo comenzó a alterarse al ver que la joven no reaccionaba, Hyakkimaru los miraba en silencio, como si no supiera que pensar o hacer en realidad. En ese momento una joven de cabello pelinegro pasó a su lado y los miró fijamente, notando la desesperación del niño.

-¿Están bien? - Preguntó la joven caminando hacia ellos.

-Aneki no reacciona… - Respondió Dororo por inercia.

-Está muy herida, necesita atención médica. - Dijo acercándose a ellos, viendo de cerca a la castaña que estaba llena de quemaduras y heridas. - Por allá vi una aldea hace un rato, puedo guiarlos, quizá ahí encuentren un doctor. -

-¡Gracias! - Exclamó aliviado Dororo.

-Entonces síganme. - Respondió la joven comenzando a caminar a toda prisa.

-Vamos, aniki. - Dijo Dororo caminando detrás de ella mientras jalaba a Hyakkimaru de su kimono, quien lo siguió sin pensarlo. - Espera un poco aneki, te pondrás bien, lo prometo. - Dijo mirando de reojo a Luka, pero sin perder de vista a la chica que amablemente los guiaba.

Pasaron un par de horas en silencio hasta que Dororo divisó una pequeña aldea, sintiéndose aliviado de saber que al fin podrían tratar a Luka, quien seguía inconsciente en los brazos de Hyakkimaru.

-_"Su herida no ha dejado de sangrar todo el camino." - _Pensó la chica pelinegra mirando de reojo la pierna herida de Luka, la cual a pesar de estar vendada seguía goteando sangre. - _"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando la atiendan." -_

-¡Aniki, ahí está la aldea! - Exclamó Dororo jalando a Hyakkimaru de su kimono. - ¡Démonos prisa! - El niño, sintiéndose más aliviado, salió corriendo hacia la aldea dejando a los demás atrás.

-¡Espera! - Exclamó la chica pelinegra intentando detenerlo. - Vayamos más rápido, no debería ir solo a una aldea desconocida en estos tiempos de guerra. - Dijo mirando a Hyakkimaru, quien parecía haberla ignorado. - ¿Me escuchaste? -

Hyakkimaru la miró unos segundos y después puso su mirada sobre Luka, luego caminó siguiendo el rastro de Dororo, sin decir una palabra.

La chica lo miró algo indignada. - Qué grosero. - Bufó la pelinegra, pero aun así los siguió para asegurarse de que el niño que se había ido corriendo estuviera bien.

-Está muy solitario… - Murmuró Dororo caminando por las calles de la aldea, que parecía estar desierta. - ¿Se habrán ido? -

-Qué extraño. - Dijo la chica caminando delante de Hyakkimaru, pero detrás de Dororo. - Cuando pasé cerca de aquí escuché voces que provenían de aquí. -

-¿Segura que eran voces de personas? - Preguntó Dororo girándose a verla.

-Sí, estoy segura. - Respondió la chica.

En ese momento la puerta de una pequeña casa se abrió, llamando su atención. Una mujer de 27 años les comenzó a hacer señas con su mano incitándolos a ir en silencio, Dororo y la chica se miraron confundidos, el niño se giró a ver a Hyakkimaru, quien se veía tranquilo, Dororo tomó aquello como una buena señal de que no había pelinegro y asintió, yendo junto a los demás con aquella mujer.

-Entren rápido. - Susurró la mujer cerrando la puerta con candado una vez que los 4 habían entrado. - No deberían estar en esta tierra al anochecer. -

-Lo sentimos, buscamos un doctor. - Respondió Dororo llevando a Hyakkimaru con ella. - Aneki está herida y no sabemos qué hacer para ayudarla...está sangrando demasiado, no sabemos cómo detener la hemorragia. -

-Qué terrible, recuéstenla aquí. - Dijo la mujer extendiendo una pequeña sábana en el suelo, donde Hyakkimaru recostó a la chica. - La revisaré, no soy médico, pero he tratado a muchos heridos. - Explicó la mujer quitando la venda de la herida, comenzando a revisar la pierna de Luka. - ¿Hace cuánto se hizo la herida? -

-Hace casi un día. - Respondió Dororo sentándose al lado de ella. Hyakkimaru se había quedado parado a un lado del niño. - La hemos lavado y cambiado los vendajes, pero sigue sin mejorar...incluso perdió el conocimiento hace algunas horas. -

-Ya veo… - Murmuró la mujer mirando la herida de Luka.

-¿Es muy grave? - Preguntó Dororo mirando a la mujer.

-No es una herida profunda, si tiene casi un día ya debería haber cesado la hemorragia, pero sigue sangrando considerablemente. - Respondió yendo por un trapo y un poco de agua, comenzando a limpiar la pierna de la chica. - Lo más probable es que su cicatrización sea lenta por naturaleza, eso explicaría por qué no ha dejado de sangrar. -

-Ojalá aneki se recupere pronto… - Murmuró Dororo tomando la mano de Luka.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Preguntó la pelinegra mirando a la mujer, se había mantenido recargada en una pared con los brazos cruzados. - Dijiste que no debíamos estar fuera después del anochecer, ¿por qué? -

-Por Sagadalius. - Respondió la mujer, quien seguía tratando la herida de Luka.

-¿Sagadalius? - Preguntó Dororo confundido.

-Ese monstruo llegó a estas tierras hace años, aparece después del anochecer y vaga por las calles buscando algo qué comer. - Respondió la mujer sin mirarlos. - Las personas afortunadas que han visto al monstruo y siguen con vida solamente han perdido partes de su cuerpo que fueron devoradas por Sagadalius, los menos afortunados perdieron la vida y no quedó más que la sangre en el suelo donde fueron comidos. -

-Qué horrible. - Murmuró Dororo tragando saliva nervioso.

-¿Y cómo han sobrevivido? - Preguntó la pelinegra mirándola.

-Sagadalius no puede entrar en nuestras propiedades si no le abrimos las puertas. - Respondió comenzando a vendar la herida de Luka, quien seguía inconsciente.

-¡Ya sé! - Exclamó Dororo emocionado. - ¡Aniki podría matar a ese monstruo! Él viaja por todos lados eliminando demonios y monstruos, podemos ayudarlos si tienen con qué pagarnos. -

-¿Lo dices enserio, pequeño? - Preguntó la mujer esperanzada, Dororo asintió. - Lamentablemente somos una aldea pobre, no tenemos dinero para pagar algo así. -

-¡Comida será suficiente! - Exclamó Dororo con una sonrisa. - Después de todo, ayudaste a aneki también. -

-Entonces por favor, si pueden ayudarnos, les prometo darles comida y cuidar de su amiga. - Respondió la mujer esperanzada.

-¡Lo haremos! - Exclamó Dororo. - Vamos, aniki. -

Hyakkimaru salió de la casa junto a Dororo, quien parecía haberse calmado. La chica pelinegra se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer, quien vendaba la pierna de Luka.

-¿Despertará? - Preguntó la pelinegra seriamente. - No quería preocupar al niño, pero por la expresión en tu rostro puedo asumir que su condición es crítica. -

-Sus latidos son débiles, si su hemorragia no se detiene, morirá. - Respondió la mujer girándose a ver a la chica. - ¿Esta chica es la hermana de esos chicos? -

-No lo sé. - Respondió la pelinegra a secas. - Solamente me ofrecí a traerlos al pueblo. -

-¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí con ellos? - Preguntó la mujer sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué? - Cuestionó la chica en voz alta, quedándose pensativa, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, esbozando una sonrisa de diversión. - Porque me pregunto si ese chico realmente podrá detener al monstruo o necesitará un poco de ayuda. -

-Ya veo. - Dijo la mujer mientras terminaba el vendaje de Luka.

-No veo nada. - Murmuró Dororo mirando hacia todos lados. - ¿Acaso no aparecerá esta noche? -

Hyakkimaru se quedó parado detrás de Dororo, repentinamente tomó al niño de la cintura y lo cargó mientras saltaba lejos de donde estaban, el menor se confundió ante aquella acción repentina, pero se sorprendió al ver cómo una bestia similar a un perro de cuello y cola larga y dos enormes alas de plumas negras aparecía de la nada desde el cielo, cayendo justo en el lugar donde momentos atrás habían estado parados.

-¡Apareció! - Exclamó Dororo mirando al monstruo. - ¿Ese es Sagadalius? -

Hyakkimaru puso en el suelo a Dororo y se retiró sus brazos, comenzando a correr hacia la bestia, Sagadalius no se quedó atrás y atacó con su gran cola al pelinegro, quien intentó cortarla con sus espadas pero estas quedaron atoradas en la dura piel del animal, el cual lo tomó en su boca con sus filosos dientes y comenzó a elevarse en el cielo, llevando al adolescente junto a él.

-¡Aniki! - Exclamó Dororo preocupado mirando como Sagadalius comenzaba a volar cada vez más alto con Hyakkimaru en su boca, mientras el chico detenía la mandíbula del monstruo para evitar ser devorado. - ¡Deja a aniki en paz, monstruo! - Gritó Dororo tomando unas piedras del suelo y arrojándolas hacia la bestia, logrando dar en su ojo.

Sagadalius se retorció en el aire y abrió su hocico, permitiendo que Hyakkimaru trepara por su cuello hasta su espalda y cortara sus alas, ambos comenzaron a descender a gran velocidad de regreso al suelo, la bestia aprovechó para golpear fuertemente con su cola al pelinegro, haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Aniki, muévete! - Exclamó Dororo viendo cómo Sagadalius se acomodaba en el aire para caer sobre el pelinegro. - ¡Aniki! -

En ese momento, la joven pelinegra salió desde el interior de la casa y, tomando a Hyakkimaru de uno de sus brazos, lo jaló para quitarlo del lugar. Sagadalius impactó contra el suelo haciéndolo temblar y causando grietas en la tierra, quedando aturdido.

-¡Maldita cosa! - Exclamó la joven sacando una katana del estuche que tenía colgando en su espada.

La chica corrió hacia Sagadalius e intentó cortar su cola, pero era demasiado dura que su katana no podía atravesarla por completo. Hyakkimaru se puso de pie y trepó hasta el techo de una casa, tomando impulso para saltar con fuerza apuntando ambas espadas en sus manos sobre la cola del monstruo que estaba a punto de golpear con ella a la pelinegra, gracias al corte que la chica había hecho primero, las espadas del joven fueron capaces de terminar cortando la cola de la bestia, la cual soltó un gruñido tan potente que aturdió a Hyakkimaru, quien todavía tenía sus oídos sensibles.

Sagadalius se puso de pie y golpeó a Hyakkimaru con una de sus patas, aplastándolo. Estuvo a punto de devorarlo cuando la pelinegra llegó y atacó con su katana la pata que inmovilizaba al chico, el monstruo la levantó para empujar lejos a la joven, lo que Hyakkimaru aprovechó para apuntar sus espadas hacia la garganta de la bestia. Estuvo a punto de recibir otro golpe con una de las patas del demonio, pero la pelinegra fue más rápida e inmovilizó la extremidad del animal al atravesarla con su katana y luego encajarla en la tierra. El pelinegro, en un movimiento rápido, cortó la cabeza de Sagadalius, asesinándolo finalmente.

-¡Lo hiciste, aniki! - Festejó Dororo tomando los brazos del chico y corriendo hacia él. - ¡Lo mataste! -

Hyakkimaru dirigió su mirada hacia Dororo y se quejó levemente al sentir la herida que el monstruo le había hecho en su costado izquierdo con uno de sus filosos colmillos.

-¿Estás herido? - Preguntó Dororo al ver su expresión de dolor mientras le volvía a colocar sus brazos.

-¿Prótesis? - Murmuró la pelinegra sorprendida.

-Sí. - Asintió Dororo mirándola. - Gracias por salvar a aniki. -

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. - Respondió la chica restándole importancia. - Aunque debo confesar que me sorprende que pudiera pelear así siendo ciego. -

-Eso es porque aniki es increíble. - Dijo Dororo con orgullo mientras palmeaba la espalda de Hyakkimaru con su mano. - Aniki es increíble, ¿verdad? -

-Sí, supongo. - Asintió la chica mirando a Hyakkimaru. - Dijiste que viajaban matando demonios y monstruos, ¿por qué? -

-Aniki fue devorado por demonios, así que viajamos buscándolos para que los mate y recupere su cuerpo. - Explicó Dororo viendo al pelinegro, quien tenía su mirada sobre la chica.

-¿La chica herida es su hermana también? - Preguntó la joven curiosa de su historia.

Dororo negó con la cabeza. - No somos hermanos, digamos que los llamo así por el cariño que les tengo. -

-Ya veo...entonces solamente son amigos. - Murmuró pensativa la joven. - Bueno, como sea, al menos este pueblo está a salvo ahora. -

-Sí. - Asintió Dororo. - Ahora solo necesitamos que aneki se recupere para poder seguir con nuestro camino, por mientras me gustaría cobrar esa recompensa, no hemos comido desde hace un día. -

-Bueno, yo me retiro, debo seguir con mi viaje. - Dijo la chica volviendo a guardar su espada. - Espero que su amiga se cure pronto. -

-Gracias. - Dijo Dororo sonriente. - Por cierto, ¿a dónde vas tú? -

-A buscar a una persona. - Respondió la joven mirando al horizonte.

-¿Perdiste a alguien? - Preguntó Dororo preocupado.

La chica cambió su expresión a una seria. - Más que perderla, podría decirse que la abandoné. -

-¿Por qué la abandonaste? - Preguntó sorprendido Dororo.

-Como sea, debo irme. - Dijo la chica evitando la pregunta. - Suerte en su viaje. -

-¡Espera! - Exclamó Dororo deteniéndola de la manga de su blusa celeste. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

-Yuri. - Respondió la chica mirándolo. - ¿Y el suyo? -

-Yo soy Dororo, él es Hyakkimaru. - Dijo apuntando hacia el chico. - Y aneki es Luka. -

-Entonces….Dororo, Hyakkimaru, espero verlos de nuevo. - Dijo Yuri sacando de su bolsa unas cuantas monedas, dándoselas a Dororo. - Un pequeño obsequio de mi parte, nos vemos. - Se despidió comenzando a caminar.

-¡Nos vemos! - Exclamó Dororo despidiéndola con una sonrisa. - Es una gran persona, ¿verdad, aniki? - Dijo girándose a ver a Hyakkimaru, quien veía fijamente a la chica con seriedad. - ¿Aniki? -

Hyakkimaru se quedó en silencio con su mirada fija en Yuri, o más bien en su alma...era de color gris, lo que le llamaba la atención era que tenía huecos como la suya y la de Luka, pero lo que más le inquietaba eran la cantidad de manchas rojas que estaban sobre ella, demostrando que sangre humana había corrido en muchas ocasiones por sus manos.

-¿Estás bien, aniki? - Preguntó Dororo sacándolo de su mundo, ganándose la mirada de Hyakkimaru. - ¿Te duele la herida? -

Hyakkimaru puso su mano sobre la herida en su costado, recordando el dolor que sentía.

-Ven, volvamos adentro. - Dijo Dororo tomándolo de la mano.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta notaron a los aldeanos que salían de sus casas algo temerosos, sorprendiéndose de ver el cuerpo de Sagadalius en el suelo. Inmediatamente comenzaron a festejar, agradeciendo a Dororo y Hyakkimaru por su gran hazaña.

-¡Estamos salvados! -

-¡Muchas gracias, viajeros! -

-¿Cómo podemos recompensarles? -

-No fue nada. - Respondió Dororo orgulloso. - Nuestra amiga está herida y la señora que vive en esa casa la está atendiendo. - Explicó el niño apuntando hacia la casa de la mujer que los había recibido. - No podemos continuar nuestro viaje hasta que se recupere, así que si nos dan algo de comer y donde dormir mientras estemos aquí será suficiente. -

-Pueden quedarse en mi casa esta noche. - Respondió un joven de 22 años de edad.

-Yo les llevaré el desayuno por la mañana. - Apoyó una mujer de 40 años.

-Yo puedo lavar sus ropas. - Agregó una chica de 17 años. - Puedo prestarles un poco de ropa para que se cambien mientras lavo las suyas. -

-Yo tengo un poco de medicina, pueden llevársela a su amiga. - Apoyó un anciano de casi 70 años de edad.

-¡Muchas gracias! - Exclamó Dororo contento. - ¿Oíste eso, aniki? Podemos quedarnos en esta aldea mientras aneki se recupera. - Hyakkimaru miró a Dororo y asintió. - Entonces vamos. - Dijo tomándole la mano. - ¡Nee-chan, ¿podrías prestarnos esa ropa entonces para cambiarnos?! -

-Seguro, síganme. - Respondió la joven guiándonos a su pequeña casa.

-Realmente lo lograron. - Murmuró la mujer escuchando los gritos victoriosos de los aldeanos, soltando un suspiro de alivio. - ¿Escuchas eso? Tus amigos nos salvaron, ahora debes dar lo mejor de ti para recuperarte, te están esperando. - Dijo mirando a Luka, quien seguía inconsciente.

**[...]**

Habían pasado dos días desde que habían llegado a aquella pequeña aldea. Las personas del lugar habían sido muy amables con ellos, ofreciéndoles comida, agua y un lugar donde dormir mientras esperaban a que Luka mejorara. Era mediodía, Hyakkimaru y Dororo se encontraban en la casa de una pequeña familia de 4 personas desayunando un sencillo estofado que amablemente la madre les había ofrecido.

-Gracias por la comida. - Dijo Dororo poniéndose de pie y tomando los cuencos donde Hyakkimaru y él habían desayunado para lavarlos. - Debemos ir a ver cómo sigue aneki. -

Hyakkimaru se puso de pie y miró al niño, quien se estaba despidiendo de la familia que los había invitado a desayunar. Los dos salieron de la casa y fueron directamente al hogar de la mujer que atendía a Luka.

-Buenos días. - Saludó Dororo entrando primero, seguido de Hyakkimaru. - ¿Cómo se encuentra aneki? -

Su hemorragia se detuvo al fin. - Respondió la mujer, quien se encontraba cambiando el vendaje de Luka. - Pero todavía no ha comenzado a cicatrizar, no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo o podría provocarse otra hemorragia. -

-¿Todavía no despierta? - Preguntó sentándose a un lado de la chica.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. - Afortunadamente el color de su rostro ha mejorado un poco y sus latidos se estabilizaron, debería hacerlo pronto. -

-¡Eso es bueno! - Exclamó aliviado, girándose a ver a Hyakkimaru. - ¿Verdad, aniki? -

El pelinegro lo miró y asintió, volviendo a fijar su mirada sobre la chica. Luka hizo una mueca sorprendiendo a todos, y poco después sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

-¡Aneki, despertaste! - Exclamó Dororo con alivio en su voz. - ¿Cómo te sientes? -

Luka miró a Dororo y movió sus labios, pero su voz no salió. La castaña puso su mano sobre su garganta mientras intentaba hablar, pero era en vano.

-¿No puedes hablar? - Preguntó Dororo incrédulo. - No puede ser… ¿Por qué? -

-Noté quemaduras en su piel. - Interrumpió la mujer mirando a Luka. - Si estuvo mucho tiempo entre las llamas y el humo producido, lo más probable es que su garganta esté muy dañada como para hablar. -

-¿Pero se recuperará? - Preguntó Dororo preocupado.

-Si descansa su garganta, con el tiempo debería ser capaz de recuperar su voz. - Respondió la mujer mirando al niño.

-Ya veo… - Murmuró mirando a Luka, quien tenía una expresión decaída mientras seguía con su mano sobre su garganta. - Al menos ya podemos seguir con nuestro viaje, ¿Verdad, aniki? -

Hyakkimaru miró a Luka y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la castaña lo miró sorprendida pero aceptó su ayuda, la herida de su pierna comenzó a arderle un poco con el movimiento, pero decidió soportarlo. Dororo se despidió de la mujer y de los demás aldeanos, agradeciendo su hospitalidad. Los tres comenzaron a caminar siguiendo el rumbo que tenían antes de llegar a la aldea, para ir en busca del siguiente demonio para que Hyakkimaru recuperara una nueva parte de su cuerpo.

* * *

**¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

**¡Nueva actualización! Llegó un nuevo personaje a la historia, Luka perdió su voz y bueno, ¿qué nueva parte del cuerpo recuperará Hyakkimaru más adelante? ¿Qué les espera a los chicos? ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo! ¡Ojalá este les haya gustado!**

**SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A MIZUNA KURENAGI POR SUS REVIEWS, ESTOY MEGA FELIZ DE RECIBIRLOS PORQUE ME IMSPIRAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA :'D**

**También quiero agradecer a los que han dado follow y favorite a mi historia:**

***Jendeukiee**

***Marta Trigo Escorihuela**

***Miel1948**

***SumiJepson**

**¡Dudas, comentarios y demás son recibidos en los reviews y respondidos en la siguiente actualización!**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
